


Pride and Prejudice and Schitt's Creek

by Stargatewars



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, open fic night, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Pride and Prejudice AU.The Roses are living in genteel poverty. Mr. Brewer has recently arrived in the neighbourhood and rumour is he has 10,000 a year!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoulderandbraids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderandbraids/gifts).



> Thank you smoulderandbraids for this prompt!  
> I am a massive fan of Jane Austen so when this prompt came up I knew that I had to have a go of it.  
> I really aimed to balance the story of Pride and Prejudice with the characters and themes of Schitt's Creek. I hope I did that justice.
> 
> Also check out the amazing art that hate.potion created for this fic: https://www.instagram.com/p/BzBAO6pAcdV/

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Or husband. Or anything. As long as it gets Moira Rose off the backs of her children.

David and Alexis Rose, according to Moira Rose at least, had passed the age that they would still be desirable. That their opportunity for marriage was slipping through their fingers. 

Two years prior of course their circumstances were greatly different. The Rose family were rich, and by extension the Rose children would always have a line of suitors vying for their affections. Both David and Alexis enjoyed the attentions that came with a family fortune. There was no pressure to marry then. They could wait and do what they liked. No clock ticking down until they were no longer wanted. Someone would always be willing to marry them, as long as the money was there. They were able to sit back and enjoy themselves, no concern for the future.

However, once the money was gone, they were forced to move to Rosebourn, a modest holdings in the town of Schitt’s Creek, completely removed from their prior social circles. Everything from their old life, other than the clothes they were able to take with them, was gone. Stevie Budd, a distant cousin, who became more like a sister, had been living with them since their fall from grace, received some pressures from Moira about marriage but not nearly enough as her biological children. She was more than happy to avoid the pressures and derision that David and Alexis suffered each time a social event passed without the prospect of a proposal.

***

‘Elmfield Park has been let,’ Moira Rose’s scream reverberated through the house. David, Alexis and Stevie were sitting the the parlour when they first heard the news via their mother’s screeched announcement.

‘What?’ David said, sitting up from the lounge he was laid across as Moira burst into the room.

‘Elmfield Park has been let,’ she repeated, just as loudly as before, ‘a bachelor, Ted Mullens. Worth five thousand a year has taken up residence for the summer.’ David noticed Alexis sitting up straighter in her chair as their mother spoke.

‘So what?’ David fell back onto the lounge, picking up the book he had been reading.

‘So what? Honestly David. With that attitude no one will ever marry you and then where will you be?’ Moira shook her head at her eldest, ‘Alexis though. You didn’t inherit my looks not the attract a suitor. Even in our reduced position you will attract a man of standing.’ Alexis blushed, running her fingers through her long hair.

‘So who is this guy anyway?’ Alexis said, clearly trying not to look too keen. They learned very quickly that the last thing any of them should do in front of Moira Rose was show any interest in an eligible bachelor.

‘John!’ Moira shouted, poking her head out the door as she called her husband. A few moments later Johnny Rose appeared in the doorway, he held a newspaper in his hand.

‘Yes dear?’ he asked as he took a seat at the table beside Stevie.

‘You must go to Elmfield Park and make an acquaintance with Ted Mullens. Without that we will not be able to attend there socially,’ Moira paced the room, Johnny went back to reading the paper.

‘Is that really necessary?’ Johnny asked, the paper hiding his face.

‘Necessary?!’ Moira slapped the paper from his hands, ‘you have three children to care for. Once you leave us John where will your children be?’ Stevie still found herself blushing at being counted as one of the Rose children but she would never admit how happy it made her.

‘I think our children will be fine Moira,’ Johnny attempted to collect the paper again.

‘Fine? When that Roland Schitt comes to reclaim the roof over our head when you are barely cold in the ground? Fine? When we have no means to care for ourselves? Fine? When---’ Moira threw herself onto the lounge opposite David and continued her rant. Once Johnny Rose died, Rosebourn and all the income associated with it would pass to their distant cousin, Roland Schitt. This fact had become the bane of Moira’s existence since their arrival in town. She hated the thought that she would lose everything to that man.

‘I can hardly go and make his acquaintance Moira,’ Johnny spoke, disappearing behind the paper again.

‘And why the hell not Mr Rose?’ they knew she was angry when she referred to her husband by his last name. Stevie was the person to spot it, the almost imperceptible smirk on his face, the way his eyebrows adjusted just so to indicate the joke.

‘Because I already went and saw Ted this morning,’ Johnny spoke calmly. It took a moment for Moira to register what he had said, but once she did she threw herself off the lounge and into her husband's arms, the paper squashed awkwardly between them.

‘Oh John. I should have known that you wouldn’t leave us destitute,’ she kissed his cheek, leaving red lipstick marks.

‘Ok Moira,’ he patted his wife gently on the back.

‘Tell us everything,’ Moira said pulling up a chair beside her husband. David had stopped reading his book and sat up slightly. Stevie smoothed the newspaper down that was now on the table but she was clearly interested. Alexis moved closer too.

Moira was right, Ted Mullens had moved into Elmfield for the summer. He was a bachelor worth five thousand a year, a sum that would keep any of the Rose children comfortably. He was to stay for the duration of the summer and had bought with him his sister Rachel Mullens, and best friend Patrick Brewer. Little was known of the other two as prospective partners for the Rose children, so Moira focused on Ted, her greatest opportunity to marry off one of her children. She knew just one marriage to a man with that amount of income would protect all of her children and herself from a future of poverty, as long as the man had temperament enough to support his spouse’s family.

***

Two days after the news of Ted Mullens arrival in Schitt’s Creek a public ball was held. Moira excitedly discussed whether Ted would attend, lecturing Alexis that she must wear her best dress, to ensure that she would catch his eye. Alexis rolled her eyes and swore she wasn’t bothered by the arrival, but David noticed her fixing her hair more than usual as they prepared to leave.

She wore a long evening dress, made of fine floral silk, a relic of their days of wealth. She braided her hair so it fell down her left shoulder. She wore a matching bonnet with silver ribbon.

Stevie wore a much simpler dress of red and grey. She left her dark hair hanging down across her shoulders. Her bonnet was simple, discrete, much like Stevie herself.

David wore his traditional black and white colours. His breeches were black, shirt a crisp white. His jacket was black with a white pattern spreading across the fabric. His cravat was black silk. He forwent the top hat, deciding that it wasn’t necessary at a public ball.

Johnny and Moira wore bold outfits of black and white. The feather on Moira’s bonnet curved around and touched the lower half of her back.

When they lost their money their outfits was one of the few things that they had managed to retain. Two years later they all still refused to change how they dressed, it was the final connection to their past lives and none of them seemed ready to let it go.

***

The ball was well underway when the doors flew open and a trio of strangers walked in. The benefit, or problem perhaps, of small towns was that everyone knew everyone.

As the three newcomers walked across the room word quickly spread.

‘Who’s that?’ David asked.

‘I think that’s Ted Mullens in the middle,’ Alexis commented. Ted wore white breeches and a light green coat. David glanced at Alexis who couldn’t seem to take her eyes off Ted.

‘That must be his sister then… Rachel,’ Stevie pointed. To Ted’s left was a cute woman, with long reddish hair, pulled back into an intricate braid. She wore a deep maroon dress.

But David found his eyes being drawn to Ted’s right. David searched his memory trying to remember the man’s name.

Thankfully Alexis provided it before too long, ‘And Patrick Brewer… Patrick is his friend.’

Patrick wore a deep blue coat and grey breeches. His hair was about two inches long, curling slightly. David couldn’t help but look at his brown eyes and think instantly how gentle they looked.

‘He doesn’t look happy to be here,’ David commented as he watched Patrick’s eyes dart nervously around the room.

‘I doubt these type of balls are his thing. He’s apparently worth ten thousand a year and owns half of Thornbridge. He’s a pretty eligible bachelor,’ Stevie replied.

‘The miserable half I guess,’ David replied. David forced his eyes elsewhere in the room as the trio walked by them.

***

It didn’t take long after the newcomers had arrived for Ted to ask Alexis to dance. David watched Alexis move on the dance floor with Ted. David knew his sister well enough to recognise the attraction in her eyes as she looked at Ted.

Unfortunately for Alexis, as Ted asked to dance with her the second time, Moira noticed too. David knew that was all they would be hearing about for the foreseeable future.

***

David leaned against a pillar, heady from the music.

‘Alexis is beautiful,’ he heard Ted state. David froze, both not wanting to be caught listening and wanting to hear it all.

‘She definitely draws the attention of the room,’ it was Patrick that spoke this time. 

‘She is magnetic,’ Ted agreed. David wasn’t completely sure that was what Patrick had meant.

‘What about her brother?’ Ted stated, ‘he’s an interesting character.’ David’s interest peaked hearing his own name.

‘I wonder what type of person he attracts,’ Patrick said.  _ What type of person he attracts _ , the words rattled around in David’s head. Annoyance bubbled up inside David. Annoyance that someone could make assumptions about David without having ever spoken to him.

‘No one's danced with him tonight. Perhaps you should ask him Patrick?’ Ted suggested.

‘Oh… I don’t think so,’ Patrick said, ‘I don’t… that’s not a good idea.’ David felt himself going red with annoyance and embarrassment.

Ted and Patrick moved away, allowing David the opportunity the move away and rejoin Stevie in the corner.

‘What a dick,’ David said throwing himself into a seat.

‘Who?’ Stevie asked.

‘That guy,’ David indicated with his head. Stevie looked out onto the main floor, swarming with people.

What guy?’ Stevie pressed.

‘That Patrick Brewer guy,’ David adjusted his jacket in frustration.

‘What? Why?’ Stevie turned in her seat to look at David.

‘He said I’m the type of guy who attracts losers,’ David huffed.

‘He said that? To your face?’ Stevie joined David in feeling annoyed.

‘I overheard him,’ David corrected.

‘And he said you attract losers?’ Stevie said.

‘Well sort of,’ David looked out into the crowd.

‘Sort of?’ Stevies brow creased.

‘Yeah… he asked Ted what kind of person would be attracted to me,’ David said looking down at his hands.

Stevie just stared at David, shaking her head.

‘I need a drink,’ Stevie stood and headed into the crowd. David stood and quickly followed, deciding that a drink would help calm him.

‘David. Stevie,’ Alexis called, he looked over and saw her standing with Moira, Ted and Patrick.

‘Oh god,’ he muttered under his breath. Stevie patted his arm as they walked over to the trio.

‘Hi,’ David said, purposefully avoiding looking away from Patrick.

‘I was just telling them about how fun the balls here are,’ Alexis said, something in her eyes screamed  _ help me _ . David glanced between Moira and Ted and quickly understood the situation.

‘Oh… so fun,’ Stevie nodded along with Alexis.

‘Alexis is always so popular at the balls,’ David said snidely.

‘Alexis has always drawn her share of admirers,’ Moira said apparently oblivious of how her words sounded, ‘we’ve thought that she would receive a proposal a number of times, but it wasn’t to be.’

‘Oh my god,’ Alexis and David said in unison.

‘She can’t have been born this beautiful for nothing,’ Moira added.

‘Yes well, Mutt kept reading poetry to me. Eww,’ Alexis waved her hands in disgust. Ted stared happily at her, apparently unaware of the conversation happening around him.

‘Isn’t poetry meant to be the food of love?’ Patrick asked. David finally turned to him.

‘What? No! There’s nothing less attractive than someone trying to read poetry to you. Except maybe improv,’ David said.

‘So what should people do then? To attract a partner,’ Patrick asked, his voice sounding nervous.

David narrowed his eyes slightly, eyeing Patrick, before speaking, ‘dancing.’ And with the slightest of bows he turned and left, pleased with himself that he was able to get back slightly at Patrick for what he had said.

***

That night as they readied themselves for bed Alexis could talk of nothing else but the ball, and especially of Ted.

‘And then he asked me to dance a second time,’ Alexis said as she climbed into bed.

‘Oh my god. I know Alexis. You’ve already told me like four times already,’ David said sinking further into the mattress.

‘I’m just saying David,’ Alexis snapped at him.

‘Well you better not let mom hear you talk like that. You’ll never get her off your back,’ David said.

‘Well what about Patrick. He’s cute,’ Alexis shook her shoulders at David.

‘Good for Patrick,’ David replied.

‘Well he wouldn’t dance with any of the singles there tonight. Maybe his interests were elsewhere,’ Alexis stared sharply at David.

‘What? No. He was rude. Anyway did you see the cut of his jacket? A guy like that wouldn’t be interested in me,’ David rolled his eyes at Alexis.

‘Ten thousand a year David,’ Alexis said using her best Moira Rose impersonation.

‘Gross Alexis,’ David groaned as he rolled over away from his sister. But that night David dreamt of a deep blue jacket and gentle brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-morning by the time David and Alexis climbed out of bed, heads pounding and feeling sorry for themselves. Stevie was already up sitting at the table in the parlour reading.

‘Morning,’ Alexis said taking a seat, she took a piece of toast from a plate in the centre of the table, breaking off the edges onto her plate.

‘You better watch out for your mother today,’ Stevie said, ‘she’s on the wedding warpath.’

‘Eww, why?’ Alexis asked.

‘Oh my god Alexis,’ David rolled his eyes.

They weren’t given an opportunity to continue the conversation as Moira stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

‘They're here,’ she said in a dramatic way that only Moira Rose could manage.

‘Who?’ David asked.

‘Those Schitt’s,’ Moira stormed away from the door to peer out the window, ‘they’ve come to inspect our home. To pick over the bones of this estate like the vultures they are, like your father is already dead in the ground.’

Moira did this each time Roland and Joselyn Schitt came to visit Rosebourn. She hated their presence and was dramatic about it from the moment they arrived to well after they left.

The Rosebourn estate would, upon Johnny Rose’s death, pass to Roland Schitt, a distant cousin. Once this happened it would leave Moira and her children penniless and without a place to call home.

When the Rose family had their own wealth the small estate of Rosebourn wasn’t of interest to the family. However, with their wealth gone, the estate became their lifeline and only safety net from a world of destitution.

Each time Roland and Joselyn Schitt visited, it was a harsh reminder to the Rose’s that their lives on the edge of the social world was even more precarious than they cared to imagine.

‘Here they come. That Roland is detestable,’ Moira muttered from her perch at the window.

David looked over this mother’s shoulder and saw them climb the steps.

Roland wore a blue breeches and a patterned jacket. His blond hair wild, looking almost like straw. His hat didn’t match the rest of his outfit. David wasn’t sure why but he always got a sense of uncleanliness when he looked at Roland Schitt.

His wife Joselyn, wore a pink dress, with what David thought was the silhouette of cats across it. Her blonde hair curled slightly. She was an attractive woman, who always seemed happy. David could never quite work out why she was married to someone like Roland.

Moira had hoped for a marriage between Alexis and Roland and Joselyn’s son Mutt. But it wasn’t to be, causing much frustration from Moira but the loss of their final hopes of retaining the Rosebourn Estate.

‘Johnny Rose,’ Roland said shaking Johnny’s hand aggressively.

‘Roland,’ Johnny said with a heavily begrudgingly tone.

‘Keeping the place nice for me?’ Roland laughed as he walked in the door. Johnny dropped his shoulders as he followed Roland and Joselyn into the parlour where the remainder of the family waited.

‘Morning Roland. Joselyn,’ David spoke trying to seem more interested in the book in front of him than he really was.

‘Morning Roses,’ Joselyn smiled happily.

Roland proceeded to walk around the room touching the wooden trim and tapping on the wall. Inspecting it.

‘It’s not yours yet Roland,’ Moira spoke, anger dripping from her voice.

‘Just checking you’re keeping things in order,’ Roland said before taking a seat. He reached over and grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat, crumbs falling down his jacket.

‘How was the ball last night? Married off any of this lot yet?’ Roland laughed waving the toast towards David, Alexis and Stevie.

‘Rolly, be nice,’ Joselyn touched his hand.

‘I’ll have you know that Ted Mullens who has let Elmfield danced with Alexis  _ twice _ last night,’ Moira snapped.

‘Well when should we expect the wedding then?’ Roland laughed, mocking her. Alexis huffed and lowered her gaze to her hands.

Roland stays until mid afternoon. Despite the fact that they would lose the estate to him eventually, they are all too aware of the fact that he, if he really wanted to, could let them keep the house, or at least some kind of annual income to survive upon. So they all do their best to smile through his jokes and inappropriate comments.

As he and Joselyn are leaving a letter arrives for Alexis. It was from Elmfield.

Rachel had asked her, David and Stevie to visit the following day. They accepted the offer, all accurately aware of what this might mean for Alexis.

They left telling Moira about the invitation until the last possible moment. She screams of excitement and they can already see she is deciding on what outfit to wear for the wedding.

***

As David, Stevie and Alexis climbed the steps of Elmfield, they couldn’t help but take in the grandeur of the residence.

It was the largest estate in the area, with twelve bedrooms, three ballrooms and a staff of eighteen.

‘This is only his summer residence,’ Moira had pointed out as the three had gone to leave, ‘his own estate would be even bigger.’

They were greeted by a servant who lead them through the halls to a parlour, four times bigger than their own, where Ted, Rachel and Patrick sat.

As they entered Ted and Patrick stepped to their feet and bowed. David bowed in reply while Alexis and Stevie curtsied.

‘I’m so glad you could come,’ Ted said as he approached the three, ‘come sit.’

Rachel smiled warmly at them, David did his best to avoid Patrick’s gaze, still hurt about the comments from the ball.

‘I hope you enjoyed yourself at the ball the other night,’ Rachel said, ‘it was very different from what we would normally attend.’ David suspected her comment wasn’t meant as a compliment but smiled along anyway.

‘They are always a big event here,’ Stevie stated dryly.

‘I love balls. I’ve even helped plan a few before,’ Alexis said proudly.

‘I’m sure you would be wonderful at organising events like that,’ Ted laughed, he could barely keep his eyes off her. David wondered if perhaps their mother was right about a wedding soon.

‘What about you David?’ Patrick asked, ‘is Alexis the only planner of the family?’ David turned his gaze to Patrick, preparing himself to be cold and aloof. He was greeted however with those gentle brown eyes and a soft smile.

‘Uhh… no… I prefer to focus on the aesthetic,’ David answered, trying to sound inconvenience by having to address Patrick.

‘Your clothes definitely have a unique aesthetic to them,’ Patrick laughed lightly. David’s frustrations grew. He tucked on the hem of his jacket. This time when he looked at Patrick he was able to avoid the kindness in his eyes.

‘Well not everyone gets it, I suppose. I guess I attract a specific type,’ David snapped his head away after the comment, only seeing a flash of sadness across Patrick’s face. He would now know that David had heard him and wasn’t interested in playing nice while Ted and Alexis flirted their way through the day. Patrick was silent after that, and David made a point not to look in his direction again.

‘Should we go for a walk around the estate?’ Rachel said after a time, clearly sensing the tension in the room.

***

As they walked around the estate, through the beautiful green gardens with manicured paths and trimmed hedges, the six naturally split into pairs.

Alexis and Ted were out in front. Ted continuing to drift closer to Alexis as they walked. She touched his arm and laughed as often as she could, a move that he seemed to love.

Behind them Stevie approached Rachel and engaged her in a conversation about how they came to let Elmfield. David knew that this was of zero interest to her so he assumed this was to force him to speak with Patrick. He’d have to yell at her later about that.

Several steps behind he and Patrick walked in silence. David kept to the edge of the path as much as possible, while Patrick held steady in the centre.

‘Has your family been in Schitt’s Creek long?’ Patrick asked.

‘Couple years,’ David said, barely turning his head to reply. He saw Rachel glance back at them.

‘I thought so. You don’t seem like everyone else here,’ Patrick sounded uncomfortable.  _ He’s probably hating being stuck with me for the day _ , David thought to himself but felt insulted each time Patrick spoke. He just grunted in reply.

‘I’m sorry David. Have I offended you or something?’ Patrick stopped walking. David begrudgingly stopped too, a couple of steps ahead.

‘Why would you think that?’ David asked, looking at Patrick’s hair so he could avoid his brown eyes.

‘Because you’re being really short with me. I’ve seen you with other people and you’re not like this so I can only assume it’s me you have an issue with,’ Patrick held his hat in his hands, running this fingers nervously along the rim.

‘Maybe I just don’t like you... I think your rude,’ David said. Even as the words left his mouth he knew they were a lie, but he was determined to stay firm in his opinion.

‘Oh… ok… can I ask what I said to make you think that,’ Patrick took a step closer, ‘I don’t want you to hate me David.’

‘You know what you said,’ David snapped clinging desperately to his anger.

‘At the ball,’ Patrick stated. It wasn’t a question. After a moment he spoke again, ‘listen David---’

‘No you listen,’ David spoke, he recognised it was too harsh immediately, ‘sorry that came out way too harsh. I understand you want everyone to like you. But you don’t have to like me. Let’s just finish this walk and I’ll get out of your way,’ David looked at Patrick one last time, registered the hurt there and turned and walked after the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

When news that the militia had arrived in Schitt’s Creek reached Rosebourn, Moira saw it as yet another opportunity to marry off one of her children.

In their past lives a marriage like that would have been well beneath them, but Moira recognised their lowered status, as well as the potential that the right man, any man, may have within that service.

‘Yeah, I’m not going,’ David said when Stevie asked if he wanted to go into town.

‘Not even to check out some of the militia guys?’ she leaned against the lounge David laid on.

‘No thank you. Have fun though,’ David glanced up from his book.

‘Don’t want to make Patrick jealous?’ Stevie pressed raising an eyebrow.

‘Eww, what?’ David tried to not look shaken and failed miserably. He could feel a blush spreading across his face. Stevie saw, she always did.

‘Well I’m going. Besides, he's better than your ex Sebastien,’ standing straight she ran her hands down her dress and picked up her bonnet.

‘Best wishes,’ David said, not looking up from his book, trying to hide how flustered he really was.

‘Warmest regards,’ Stevie called over her shoulder as she left the room.

***

‘Alexis,’ Moira ran into the room waving a letter, ‘there’s a letter for you. From Elmfield.’

Alexis grabbed the letter desperately, before remembering that it was never wise to show excitement about a possible partnership in front of Moira.

Opening the letter slowly she began to read, the speed her eyes moved across the page an indicator of her true excitement.

‘It’s from Rachel… she’s asked me to dine with her tonight,’ Moira gripped Alexis’ arm in excitement.

‘Oh… she said that Ted won’t be there,’ Alexis lowered the page and looked at David. At that moment a rumble of thunder was heard way off in the distance.

‘Well that just won’t do,’ Moira said turning away, looking pensive.

‘Can I take the carriage?’ Alexis asked.

‘No,’ Moira turned back, clearly having made a decision, ‘you can take a horse. Your father needs the carriage today.’

‘It’s going to be raining all day though,’ Alexis protested.

‘Dad doesn’t need the carriage. He said he’s staying in today,’ David spoke.

‘He changed his mind,’ Moira lifted her head in defiance, ‘Alexis. You can take a horse and that’s the last I’ll hear of it.

She left the room. Conversation over.

Another rumble of thunder broke the silence, louder this time. David and Alexis shared a knowing look. Having a child killed in an attempt to find a husband was probably one of the most noble deaths Moira Rose could think of.

***

While the storm that quickly rolled across Schitt’s Creek didn’t kill Alexis, it definitely made her sick. She arrived at Elmfield sneezing and shaking, soaked to the bone.

‘At least you know she’ll die in pursuit of a husband,’ Johnny shook his head in frustration and disbelief when the letter from Alexis arrived at Rosebourn the following day.

‘Nonsense. She’ll be fine. See,’ Moira pointed at a line in the letter, ‘Ted has demanded she stay until she is fully recovered. He’ll be half in love with her by the end of her illness if he isn’t already.’

David looked out the window, seeing that the weather had moved on overnight and it was a beautiful day.

‘I’m going for a walk,’ David said standing. Stevie looked up from her book.

‘Say hi to Patrick for me,’ she said with a sly smile. David looked at her in frustration and left.

Walking wasn’t something David particularly enjoyed, but he wanted to see for himself how Alexis was and since they had been forced to move to Schitt’s Creek, he had accepted that walking was the best, and often only, way to get around.

His suede boots were utterly destroyed by the time he arrived at Elmfield. He ran his fingers through his hair making sure that while his shoes had been destroyed, his hair was still ok.

He walked into a small parlour and found Ted, Patrick and Rachel sitting eating breakfast.

Patrick jumped quickly to his feet and bowed at David. Ted rose much slower and offered a bow as well.

‘Hi,’ David said glancing around the room, noting the expensive wallpaper and furnishings.

‘I didn’t hear a horse,’ Patrick spoke.

‘Oh, yeah I walked here,’ David waved off the comment.

‘You walked?’ Patrick’s gaze travelled down David’s legs to his ruined shoes.

‘Yeah well… is Alexis around?’ he changed the subject, feeling uncomfortable under the intense gaze of his hosts.

‘She’s upstairs resting,’ Ted spoke stepping forward, ‘we’re taking good care of her.’

‘I bet you are,’ David said.

‘Let me take you to her,’ Ted walked forward.

As David followed him out of the room he heard Rachel, ‘Did you see his shoes? He looked willd.’

‘Wild?’ Patrick spoke but David was too far away to hear the rest of the conversation. He could only imagine what Patrick would think of his shoes.

Ted showed David to a large bedroom. Alexis was propped up by pillows, tucked under thick blankets. It reminded David for a moment of their prior lives.

‘David. What are you doing here?’ Alexis said.

‘I came to make sure you haven’t killed yourself with a cold,’ David said sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘I’m fine David,’ Alexis said.

‘Is there anything I can get you Alexis? Are you comfortable enough?’ Ted asked from the doorway. David guessed that Alexis was more comfortable now than she had been in years.

‘Yes thank you Ted. I’m very comfortable,’ she smiled sweetly before being taken over by a high pitched sneeze.

‘We’ll be out of your hair soon Ted. Thank you so much for what you’re doing for my sister,’ David smiled sickly sweet.

‘It’s a pleasure to have her here. I mean it’s not a pleasure that she’s sick… but if she has to be sick… I'm glad it’s here. Please stay as long as you’d like,’ Ted fumbled his way through.

‘Thank you Ted,’ Alexis smiled.

‘I’ll get some more soup sent up,’ Ted said before nodding and closing the door.

‘Mom’s right,’ David looked between the closed door and Alexis.

Right about what David?; Alexis snuggled further down into the bed.

‘He’s half in love with you already.’

‘Stop it David,’ Alexis spoke. But David saw a blush rise from her cheeks that he was sure wasn’t from the fever.

***

That night David joined them for dinner. Alexis was still too unwell to join and remained in her room.

The meal was quiet, with only a few words passed between them.

After they retired to a small sitting room, with a large bookcase, displaying a range of novels that impressed David immensely.

David selected a book and sat in the lounge to read. Rachel picked up her needlepoint and continue to work on it, David thought it looked like a bird. Ted played a card game on his own. Patrick sat and started to write.

‘Are you writing to Twyla?’ Rachel asked.

‘Yes,’ Patrick replied but didn’t look up from his page.

‘Tell her I’ve been missing her,’ Rachel said with a smile as she pulled her needle through the fabric.

‘I told her in my last letter,’ Patrick replied, ‘I’m almost out of paper.’ David tried to stay distracted with his book but couldn’t help but glance up throughout the conversation.

‘Twyla is such a sweetheart,’ Rachel continued, ‘She is so much fun to be around.’ Patrick glanced at Rachel.

‘Twyla’s my sister,’ Patrick said looking at David.

‘Oh,’ David nodded before looking back at his book.

‘She really is everything that a lady should be Patrick. So accomplished a lady. Your parents must be so proud,’ Rachel smiled.

‘Everything a lady should be?’ David asked, lowering his book.

‘An accomplished partner is society,’ Patrick said. David couldn’t help but hear how Patrick said partner, rather than wife.

‘I don’t know how women have enough patience to become so accomplished,’ Ted said cheerfully.

‘I think I know only a handful of people who could call themselves accomplished,’ Patrick said, his pen barely stopping as he spoke.

‘And what exactly makes someone accomplished?’ David asked.

‘To be truly accomplished, one has to be skilled in needlework,’ Patrick stared down at his letter, David looked at the needlepoint in Rachel’s hand, ‘be able to play an instrument, speak other languages, sing, dance, draw and further themselves with extensive reading.’ Patrick glanced at the book in David’s hand as he finished speaking.

‘Now I understand how you only know a handful of accomplished people. In fact I’m shocked you know any,’ David said.

‘’What do you mean?’ Patrick asked putting down his pen, turning his attention fully to David.

‘I mean, you have such a high standard. How can you expect anyone to live up to that?’ David placed the book beside him, ‘You’re setting that person up to fail. Don’t you think you’re being a bit demanding?’ David knew he was being harsh, unfair even, but he couldn’t help it. Listening to Patrick list all these expectations of an ideal partner made David annoyed. One look at Patrick and David knew that his words had hurt. The gentle look in Patrick’s eyes replaced by hurt and sadness.

‘I… I’ve got to finish this letter,’ Patrick looked back at his paper but it was several minutes before he began to write again. David opened his mouth to apologise but noticed Rachel watching him. He closed his mouth, picked up his book and kept reading.

***

The following morning Moira and Stevie arrived at Elmfield to visit Alexis and David.

‘Shall I show you to her room?’ Ted offered as Moira took his arm.

‘Thank you Ted,’ Moira smiled sweetly, ‘you’ve taken such good care of my Alexis.’

‘I’ve been happy to do it,’ Ted said, they walked down a hallway, David and Stevie following close behind, ‘if there is any more I can do please let me know.’

Ted left them to spend some time with Alexis. She was greatly improved from the day prior.

‘I’m ok to come home mom,’ Alexis said.

‘Nonsense Alexis. Another day or two resting will do you wonders,’ Moira insisted. Stevie and David shared a knowing look, Moira was anything but subtle.

‘Are they looking after you?’ Stevie asked.

‘Ted is a little sweetie,’ Alexis replied, ‘anything I need he arranges.’

‘Well he can afford it,’ Moira said, she looked around the room at the decor.

‘We don’t need to keep burdening him with her staying,’ David said, he stood against the wall by the door.

‘Nonsense David. Alexis isn’t burdening anyone. You heard Ted. He’s happy to have her here,’ Moira waved off her son’s comment.

After some debate between mother and children, Moira finally agreed that Alexis could come home tomorrow.

***

‘Will you be staying long at Elmfield Ted?’ Moira asked in the drawing room.

‘I hope so,’ Ted responded with a smile, ‘it is awfully pretty around here. Amazing wildlife.’

‘Yeah the _wildlife_ is pretty spectacular,’ David rolled his eyes.

‘Oh please tell us you’ll stay for as long as you can. Society is simply a bore without yourself to enhance it,’ Moira exclaimed.

‘Mom. Drop it down a notch maybe,’ David’s eyes widened as Moira spoke.

‘What about a ball? Are you planning on having a ball while you’re here Ted?’ Stevie cut in before Moira could press him further.

‘You must have a ball Ted,’ Moira said.

‘Umm… well ok. Why not? Once Alexis is better we’ll hold a ball here,’ Ted smiled broadly.

‘Once Alexis is well. Did you hear that David? Stevie?’ Moira clapped her hands together in success. David and Stevie knew that she would be insufferable now that Ted had clearly shown his interest in Alexis.

Once Moira had secured the promise of a ball from Ted, she made her departure, Stevie leaving with her. David decided he would spend another night there making sure Alexis was feeling well enough to return home in a few days time.

***

After Moira and Stevie left, David readied himself for dinner. Thankfully Stevie had brought him a change of clothes.

Feeling refreshed he entered the parlour. Rachel entered moments behind him.

'I heard you had a visit from your family today,' Rachel said with a smile.

'Yeah. They want wanted to see how Alexis was doing. Hopefully she'll be fine to go home soon,' David sat, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers.

'And you didn't want to go back to Rosebourn with them today?' Rachel asked, sitting opposite. David looked at her quizzically.

'I'm just here to make sure Alexis is ok. She's not great at looking after herself,' David explained. He thought of all the messes she had found herself in before they lost their fortune and how it was David who helped her get out of most of them.

'How sweet of you. She's lucky to have a brother like you,' Rachel said.

David huffs a laugh in reply but can't say more because Ted and Patrick enter the room.

'Ready for dinner?' Ted asked rubbing his hands together.

'Always,' David stood and followed them into the dining room.

The dining room was set for four places, Alexis still not feeling well enough to come down for a formal dinner.

David sat next to Ted and opposite Rachel. He wanted to avoid looking at Patrick, but the table was too small for that to actually be a reality.

'Alexis must have been pleased to see your mom and sister today,' Ted said.

‘Your family are definitely interesting people. Especially your mother,’ Rachel said. David bristled hearing the way she spoke about his family.

‘She means well,’ David said, although he couldn’t be sure if that was exactly true.

‘And Stevie. She’s not your sister, is that right?’ Patrick asked.

‘She’s our cousin. But she’s lived with us for a few years now. So…’ David tried to explain.

‘You must feel so lucky. Having two sisters. I hope I can call someone sister one day,’ Rachel looked briefly at Patrick before looking back at David.

‘I’m sure if you play your cards right,’ David said, trying to focus on his dinner.

‘Speaking of sisters. How is Twyla, Patrick? You send her so many letters I hope you get some back,’ Rachel shifted in her seat so she faced Patrick better.

‘A few. She’s fine. Keeping busy,’ Patrick replied.

‘With all her sewing and singing and musical endeavours?’ David said snidely. Rachel looked at him, almost annoyed, Patrick looked up from his plate to stare at David.

‘She has to be one of the most accomplished women I’ve ever met,’ Rachel said, ‘you have done such an amazing job supporting her in all of her endeavours. You must be so proud,’ Rachel placed a hand lightly on the cuff of Patrick’s jacket. He glanced down at it then up to her.

‘I guess,’ Patrick shifted his arm to lift his wine glass, causing her fingers to drop to the table. David recognised what Rachel was doing. She was flirting. David couldn’t read what Patrick was thinking but he didn’t seem particularly interested in reciprocating her affections.

‘Can Alexis sing?’ Ted asked.

‘Umm… a bit,’ David said, pushing his food around the plate with his fork. He knew Alexis’ past with singing wasn’t something that he should talk about if Ted was truly interested in her.

The remainder of the dinner consisted of David fielding questions from Ted about Alexis and watching Rachel flirt with a growingly uncomfortable Patrick.

***

As they sat in the parlour after dinner, Rachel announced that she would play the pianoforte for them.

David sat with his hands in his lap as he watched Rachel play, her thin delicate fingers dancing across the keys. David looked down at his own, unaccomplished hands.

‘Do you play?’ Patrick asked as he took a seat beside David.

‘No. Not really. You?,’ He’d only learnt a few songs growing up, and most of those he played poorly. David could feel Rachel’s eyes on them.

‘Yeah. Twyla hated lessons to start. So I learnt so I could help her,’ Patrick said it with a shrug like it was no big deal.

They remained silent until the song ended, then clapped politely.

‘It’s a shame there's no one to dance,’ Rachel said before starting the next song, a slow melody, perfect for dancing too.

‘Do… do you want to dance?’ Patrick said, his voice nervous.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ David said, ‘she doesn’t really want you dancing with anyone else. You don’t have to do everything she asks to impress her. She’s already impressed.’ David nodded up to Rachel who was trying to not make her glances at Patrick obvious but was failing miserably.

‘Oh… yeah. That’s not why I asked, but I understand,’ Patrick said. David looked at Patrick, confused. Patrick’s eyes seemed darker than normal, emotions playing heavily across his face. Patrick coughed uncomfortably and stood, collecting his book from the table and sitting.

After another song Rachel, collected a book from the shelves and came and sat beside David.

‘Your sister must be so glad to be here,’ Rachel said, holding the book open but not actually reading it.

‘She’s getting well looked after,’ David replied, forcing a smile.

‘It’s pretty convenient that she’s sick here. Having Ted wait on her hand and foot,’ Rachel looked directly at David as she spoke.

‘What are you implying?’ David asked, feeling frustration rising up inside of him.

‘I’m just saying, we all know what your mom’s endgame is. Your sister throwing herself at Ted the way she has been isn’t particularly dignified,’ Rachel’s voice remained steady, but David could feel the venom in her words.

‘Dignified?’ David could feel his voice rising. He took a breath to try and control himself, ‘Alexis is just very honest with her emotions.’ David knew that wasn’t particularly true. The more she liked someone the more she pulled back, which she had seen Alexis do since she got to spend more time with Ted.

‘Honest is one way to look at it,’ Rachel turned her attention back to her novel, which David noted was the second in a series. Patrick was sitting across the room reading the first. When David glanced up, he saw that Patrick had been watching them the whole time.

Casting his eyes down he tried desperately to focus on the words on the page before him, to let go of all the frustration he held. He stayed for a short time later, then excused himself under the guise of checking on Alexis.

***

The accusations from the night prior seemed to have been forgotten, by Rachel at least. The following day Alexis felt well enough to come downstairs and sit in the garden. Ted offered to join her, so David took the hint and stayed inside.

‘Take a turn with me David,’ Rachel said, holding out her hand. David put down his book and stood, Rachel threaded her arm through his as they walked around the room. Patrick sat in the centre, writing a letter.

‘Come walk with us Patrick,’ Rachel called indicating towards Patrick.

I have to finish this letter. And if you want to be in each others confiance I’ll only get in the way,’ Patrick waved off her request.

‘You must be a busy man with all the letters you write,’ David said with a light laugh.

‘I have business matters to address,’ Patrick replied.

‘He’s always writing letters,’ Rachel said.

‘Is that his fatal flaw then? Too invested in his business dealings?’ David asked. Patrick lifted his head and studied the walking pair.

‘You think focusing on finances is a flaw?’ Patrick held his pen tightly.

‘What is yours then?’ David stopped walking, ‘your fault I mean because we’re having a hard time finding it.’

Patrick looked down at his page for a moment, as if contemplating how best to answer.

‘I guess that I can hold a grudge,’ Patrick replied looking directly at David, ‘when someone takes advantage of me, I find it difficult to forgive.’

‘Well, I guess I can’t make fun of you for that,’ David said. Patrick raised his eyebrows quizzically, before David turned and rejoined Rachel, who had been watching in silence.

***

The following day Alexis joined them for breakfast. She looked much returned to her normal self.

‘I think I’m ok to go home today David,’ she said over breakfast.

‘The walk doesn’t take that long,’ David replied, realising that he would be sacrificing another pair of shoes.

‘No. I can’t have you walk,’ Ted said in his kind, easy manner, ‘I’ll arrange for the carriage to send you home.’

‘We couldn’t ask you to do that,’ David said shaking his head.

‘I insist. It’s the least I could do,’ Ted looked happily at Alexis.

‘Thank you Ted. That’s very sweet of you,’ Alexis blushed. Ted’s smile only broadened.

***

The carriage was arranged for midday.

Alexis bathed and dressed and made her way down stairs just before they were scheduled to depart.

Ted smiled fondly at her as he walked with her from the house to the carriage.

‘It has been a pleasure having you stay Alexis,’ Ted said.

‘I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden. I hope that the next time we see each other it will be under better circumstances,’ Alexis touched Ted’s arm gently.

‘I’m sure it will be. Now you’re better I’ll start arranging that ball,’ Ted replied.

David walked several steps behind them, giving them as much privacy as the short walk from the house to the carriage would allow.

‘I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay,’ Patrick said appearing beside him.

‘It’s been nice. Ted’s been very sweet to my sister,’ David said looking at the pair in front of him.

‘I’m sorry if I’ve come across as rude to you David. That wasn’t what I’d hoped for,’ Patrick looked down at his feet.

‘Well, I’m not the easiest person to get along with,’ David shrugged his shoulders.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Patrick all but mumbled.

‘Till next time then,’ David held out his hand. Patrick looked at it nervously for a moment before taking David’s hand in his own and shaking in. Patrick’s grip was firm, but soft. He was sure he felt Patrick’s thumb rub almost imperceptibly against the skin on the back of his hand. David feeling a blush spread up his cheeks as he looked from their hands into Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick offered a small smile before breaking off the handshake and turning to head back inside. David watched him go.

The journey home was filled with Alexis talking about Ted. David tried to focus but eventually tuned her out, consumed with other thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days after Alexis and David returned home, Roland and Joselyn came to visit. Again. Moira fumed as she watched Roland walk around the property, knocking obnoxiously on the timber door frames and run his hands over the spines of the books in their small collection.

‘You know, my patroness Lady Ronnie Lee has an enormous library, probably forty times this size,’ Roland commented.

‘Good for her,’ David muttered under his breath. He doubted Roland had ever finished a book in his life.

‘You should see the house, it has to be the best in the region. And she personally selected yours truly to work in the parish.’ Roland adjusted his cravat proudly. Stevie, David and Alexis shared a look, doubting very much that Roland would be anyone’s first choice for anything. Other that perhaps Joselyn, Roland seemed to be tolerated at best by those who met him.

They sat and listened as politely as possible to Roland rave about his relationship with Ronnie. Joselyn smiled proudly at her husband.

Finally, after Roland had eaten all the lunch provided, he and Joselyn stood and left. The Rose family let out a sigh of relief as he disappeared down the driveway in his rundown carriage. Any day that Roland visited seemed to drag.

***

‘Did you want to come to town with me David, Alexis?’ Stevie asked the following day.

‘Why?’ David asked.

‘Because the militia are in town and you might enjoy the distraction,’ Stevie replied.

‘Ohh, that sounds like fun. Let’s go David,’ Alexis jumped up, now completely recovered from her illness.

‘Fine,’ David groaned, ‘but only for like an hour then we come home.’ The last thing David felt like doing was wandering the streets of Schitt’s Creek, but he wanted to get out of the house.

***

Stevie was right when she said that the militia had come to town. Most of the people that they saw in town, at the cafe and store, wore red coats.

‘Did you meet anyone last time you were here?’ David asked, nudging Stevie with his elbow.

‘No,’ Stevie said disappointed, ‘it’s too hard being on your own in this crowd.’

‘So you brought us here to play wingman?’ David narrowed his eyes at her. She just shrugged in reply.

Entering the general store, Alexis busied herself looking at the various ribbons.

‘I need something new for Ted’s ball. David can you lend me some money?’ Alexis ran her fingers through the ribbon.

‘No. You still owe me from last time,’ David waved her off.

‘I’m happy to pay,’ a voice came from behind him. David spun and was greeted by a tall man wearing a well fitted red militia coast.

‘Oh… that’s ok. She doesn’t need it,’ David said with a twisted smile.

‘For you, I insist,’ the man pressed a coin into David’s hand.

‘Thanks,’ he mumbled.

‘Jake,’ the man held out his hand.

‘David… and this is my sister Alexis, and cousin Stevie,’ David shook his hand firmly. Stevie smiled and shook it too.

‘Hi,’ she smiled sweetly.

‘So Jake. What brings you to town?’ David realising how stupid his question was as soon as it left his mouth. 

Jake laugher in reply, 'oh you know. This and that.'

'That's a lovely coat you have there Jake. Really shows off your… loyalty to the country,' Stevie said, running her hand along the red fabric.

'Stevie! Come help me with this ribbon,' Alexis shouted from the other side of the store. Stevie groaned before heading away.

'So, David. What brings you here?' Jake asked leaning back against the counter.

David told him a heavily edited version of the story of how his family ended up in Schitt's Creek. The story took them until they were out in the street, Stevie and Alexis dragging behind them, laiden with ribbon.

'Alexis,' Ted shouted from his horse. Alexis turned, waving her ribbon at Ted in a greeting.

David glanced from Ted to Patrick who sat on his own horse, just apart from the group. David noticed the tension he held in his shoulders. The way he refused to look directly at Jake.

'You have to invite the militia to your ball,' Stevie said.

'Of course,' Ted said happily, 'You are all welcome.'

'Thank you,' Jake replied, tipping his hat towards Ted. He looked directly at Patrick, who turned his head away, muttered something to Ted and with a final glance at David rode away.

'I'll see you all at the ball then,' Ted waved before following after his friend.

'What was all that about?' David asked as they made their way down the street.

'What? Do you know Patrick?' Jake asked.

'Yeah. He an ex of yours or something?' David asked, a bitter feeling forming in his stomach at the question. 

'Patrick? God no,' Jake shook his head, 'no we do have a history but not like that. He… I probably shouldn't say.' Jake turned his face away from David.

'Please tell me. I've only met him a couple of times and he's been pretty rude each time,' David explained, refusing to let go of any grudge he held to against Patrick.

'Ok. Well, he conned me out of my inheritance,’ Jake said flatly.

‘He what?’ David tried to equate the man he had met with a con artist. He struggled to make the two identities fit. Yes he had found Patrick rude, but he couldn’t imagine hims stealing someones money.

‘We grew up together,’ Jake explained, ‘his father always preferred me, Patrick hated it, he was jealous. I had always hoped to join the ministry, a nice parish in the country. When his father passed away, he left me an allowance, and a position in the parish. But Patrick refused to give me any of the inheritance I was promised.’

‘What? Why?’ David was shocked.

‘Frankly, his father loved me more and he couldn’t stand it,’ Jake said.

‘That’s horrible,’ David shook his head, touching Jake’s arm sympathetically.

‘So I left with nothing. No money. No prospects. And joined the militia. I haven’t seen him in years,’ Jake smiled weakly.

‘I don’t understand how Ted is friends with him. Ted seems so nice…’ David couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing.

‘I don’t know Ted. But if he’s as nice as you’re saying, then he would have no idea what Patrick truly is,’ Jake replied.

‘Are you ok? After seeing him just now, I mean,’ David asked.

‘I’ll be fine. He’s the one that wronged me. I’m not going to stay out of his way, he can stay out of mine,’ Jake declared firmly.

‘Well I hope we’ll see you at the ball then,’ David responded.

When Jake finally parted ways with David, Stevie and Alexis he promised to see them at the ball. David’s anger towards Patrick grew. He couldn’t understand how someone who seemed to be so loved by his friends, could actually have been so villainous.

David told Alexis and Stevie what he had found out about Patrick on the walk home. They were as shocked as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The ball at Elmfield was held a week later.

David wore his finest outfit. Black breeches, a black textured jacket with a white motif. His cravat was made of black silk.

‘Dressing up for Jake?’ Stevie asked.

‘I’m just trying to look nice,’ David blushed as he looked at his appearance once more in the mirror..

Alexis spend much of the day deciding on her outfit, finally setting on a silver dress with ribbons plaited through her hair. Moira fussed over her for much of the day, determined that Ted would not be able to take his eyes off of Alexis for the night.

Upon arrival David started scanning the crowd, looking for Jake. There are a number of red coats but none seem to belong to the man he was hoping to see. Stevie rolls her eyes at David’s disappointment.

‘Patrick being here better have not kept him away,’ David grumbled.

‘Maybe you’ll just have to dance with Patrick then David,’ Alexis smirked.

‘Hey Alexis, fuck off,’ David attempted to cover his frustration by smoothing down his jacket.

***

It didn’t take long before Stevie found out and reported back to David that Jake had been called away as part of his role with the militia. David was disappointed to say the least. He was sure that if it wasn’t for Patrick, Jake would be there. It only made David’s dislike of Patrick grow.

Each time David looked, Alexis was dancing with Ted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her this happy. He saw his mother watching too, he knew he would be hearing about this night for weeks to come.

David walked through the room, looking at the beautifully dressed people, how their outfits shone in the light.

‘David,’ spinning when he heard his name spoken, he came to face Patrick, standing there in a dusky blue jacket, his hair combed neatly, his curls pushed back from his face.

‘Hi,’ David said frustrated. He thought about what Jake had told him about Patrick.

‘Could… umm… could I have the next dance?’ Patrick kicked his feet out awkwardly.

‘Oh… ok,’ David was shocked. That was the last thing that he had expected Patrick to say to him. Patrick dipped his head and walked away quickly.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Stevie asked walking over to him, drink in hand.   
‘He… he asked me to dance,’ David said, still shocked.

‘Why?’ Stevie screwed her face up.

‘I have absolutely no idea,’ David began to move towards the dance floor, trying to work out why a man who had been dismissive and occasionally flat out rude to him prior to this would ask him to dance.

***

David stood in a line, surrounded by other dancers. Patrick stood opposite him, offering a nervous smile.

As David looked into his brown eyes, he reminded himself of the comments he had made about David and his family, and what Jake had told him Patrick had done. He promised himself he wouldn’t enjoy the dance. His neighbours in the dance glanced at the pairing with furrowed brows.

As the first beats of the music plays, people began to move. David stepped forward and took Patrick’s hand momentarily. They passed each other with a slow spin. David tried to look anywhere else but his dance partner.

After several more turns he reluctantly accepted that he had to engage with Patrick, who was watching him in silence. David decided that talking would probably make Patrick more uncomfortable than the silence. A small punishment, he thought, but a punishment nonetheless.

He started with a simple comment on the dance. Patrick looked closely at him, but didn’t reply.

‘It’s your turn to talk Patrick. I mentioned the dance. Now you need to say something. Maybe about the size of the room… or the amount of couples,’ David took Patrick’s hand as he spoke, stepping back and forward as the dance required.

‘What would you like me to say? I’ll say whatever you’d like,’ Patrick offered David a small smile.

‘That’s enough for now. I will point out that private balls are much nicer than public ones,’ David said, ‘but we can stay silent for the moment.’

‘Do you always talk when you dance David?’ Patrick asked, stepping closer then back from David.

‘Most of the time. You can hardly be silent for the whole dance,’ David replied.

‘Do you walk into Schitt’s Creek much?’ Patrick asked as they moved around one another.

‘Yeah. Quite a lot,’ David couldn’t help himself and continued to speak, ‘when we saw you the other day we’d just made a new acquaintance actually.’ David studied Patrick’s face as best he could for a reaction. He noticed Patrick’s colour change, a look of contempt spread over his features.

It was a minute before Patrick was able to speak, ‘Jake is blessed with such a happy personality, he has no trouble making friends. Keeping them is another matter.’

‘He seems to have lost your friendship, Patrick. Something I assume can’t be repaired,’ David continued to study Patrick’s face, determined to make out the truth of the situation.

‘That’s right,’ Patrick snapped back at him, his voice harsh, ‘why do you want to know?’

‘I’m trying to work you out,’ David replied.

‘And?’ Patrick paused for a moment in the dance to look at David.

‘I’m not finding out much at all,’ David replied honestly, ‘I’m hearing very different accounts of you. It’s becoming all very puzzling.’

‘I hope I can clarify some of that in the future,’ Patrick’s voice shifted, it was soft gentle almost. David was glad the dance meant he could look away.

For the rest of the dance they remained silent, stealing glances at each other, attempting to understand their situation.

As the dance came to an end and the music slowed, they returned to their places in the original lines. Everyone applauded the musicians. David bowed to Patrick and before Patrick to return the gesture in kind, David turned and walked away.

He didn’t get far before he felt someone grab his arm. Looking, he saw it was Rachel.

‘David,’ Rachel gripped his arm firmly,’ be careful of Jake.’

‘I know what I’m doing,’ David said pulling his arm back roughly.

‘I doubt that very much,’ she said with venom. David turned and stormed away. She’s just being spiteful, jealous, David told himself. Patrick hadn’t asked her to dance, he’d probably only done it because he felt sorry for David, or to spite him.

David pushed the warning away and headed in search of Alexis and Stevie.

***

Later in the evening, after David had mildly recovered from his interactions with Patrick, he sat with Stevie looking out at the dancers.

‘Fancy night isn’t it Dave?’ he turned and saw Roland standing beside him.

‘Oh. Hi Roland,’ David offered a weak smile.

‘Did you know,’ Roland puffed his chest out, ‘that Patrick Brewer over there, is the nephew of my patroness Ronnie Lee.’

‘Ok,’ David replied, not really sure what that had to do with anything.

‘I should really go and introduce myself, Roland said.

‘I doubt he’d like that Roland,’ Stevie said.

‘Maybe just leave him alone,’ David replied, suspecting how embarrassing Roland could be.

But Roland didn’t listen, he walked forward and stood confidently behind Patrick, who was talking with Ted. He coughed loudly to announce his presence. Patrick didn’t turn.

‘Mr Brewer,’ Roland said. Patrick still didn’t turn, not hearing Roland over the noise of the room. 

‘Patrick,’ Roland basically shouted. The room fell quiet, everyone stared. Patrick turned at the sound of his name being shouted. Roland bowed like there was nothing untoward about how he acted.

David had to turn away because it was too uncomfortable to watch, as Roland threw his arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

***

Later in the night, David moved through the crowd, watching as people at different levels of drunk talked and laughed loudly to each other. He heard a voice over all the rest.

‘...by the end of the year,’ Moira’s voice carried over everyone else. It didn’t take David long to spot her.

‘We expect an engagement any week now. A marriage by the end of the year is to be expected as well,’ Moira was clearly drunk. David moved quickly to try and stop her further embarrassing her and the family.

‘Ok mom. I think you’ve had enough,’ he reached for her glass.

‘I know when I’ve had enough David. Honestly this attitude is part of the reason you can’t seem to maintain a relationship long enough to contemplate marriage,’ David’s face reddened as she spoke. Making matters worse, David looked up to see Patrick watching him. He would have heard every word. The colour on David’s face only intensifies.

‘Oh my god, there are you David,’ Alexis reached for him through the crowd.

‘What?’ he snapped, pulling his arm away.

‘Stevie’s out the front being sick. Come help,’ David looked up and saw that Patrick had heard that too. David blushed. But he had no time to respond to another social embarrassment before pushing through the crowd to find Stevie vomiting into the neatly trimmed hedges.

***

The following morning David headed into Schitt’s Creek. He decided that he couldn’t listen to a full day of Moira analysing every interaction of the ball. So he found himself sitting at the cafe in town drinking a coffee.

‘Morning,’ David looked up and saw Jake walking in.

‘Oh… hi,’ David sat up straighter as Jake took a seat opposite.

‘I wanted to apologise for last night,’ Jake said.

‘Oh?’ David clasped his hands in front of himself.

‘I wanted to come. To see you but…’ Jake paused.

‘Patrick,’ David finished for him. Another wave of annoyance at Patrick washed over David.

‘Yeah. As it got closer to the ball, I just thought, I don’t think I can do it. Be in the same room as the man who ruined my prospects, my future. Does that make sense?’ Jake looked down at the table, before meeting David’s eye.

‘Yeah. I understand,’ David touched Jake’s hand softly, hoping to convey his sympathies for the situation that Jake was in.

‘I would have really liked to see you,’ Jake smiled.

‘Next time maybe,’ David felt himself blush.

They spoke for a short while longer, but Jake finally had to excuse himself, he needed to report for duty soon, he had just wanted to see David and explain.

David walked back to Rosebourn feeling light and happy.

His arrival at Rosebourn changed his mood completely.

When he walked in the door he heard his mother shouting.

‘Absolutely preposterous. We all saw how he danced with her last night. And now this?’ Moira waved her hands dramatically.

‘I’m sure there’s an explanation Moira,’ Johnny attempted to calm his wife.

‘What’s going on?’ David asked.

‘Alexis got a letter from Rachel,’ Stevie nodded over to Alexis who was sitting apart from the family, attempting the distract herself with her sewing. She was clearly upset.

‘Saying what?’ David asked. Stevie just shook her head. David approached Alexis once Moira had left the room.

‘What happened?’ David asked again as he sat beside his sister.

‘Ted’s leaving. He’s going back to Toronto and isn’t planning on coming back,’ Alexis replied, attempting to shrug off the news like it didn’t bother her. David saw through her instantly.

‘What? Why?’ David didn’t understand. Everything seemed fine last night.

‘Here. Read the letter David. It’s fine. I’m fine,’ Alexis put her sewing down so she could press the letter into David’s hand.

He read it quickly. Then once more trying to understand. It was from Rachel. She said that the entire party had left Elmfield and were returning to Toronto, just as Alexis had said to him. But there was something else in the letter that David knew would bring Alexis heartache.

‘I hope to call Twyla sister soon? What the hell?’ David asked dropping the letter to his lap.

‘It’s pretty obvious David. Ted’s going to marry Twyla, Patrick’s sister,’ Alexis stared intently at her sewing, but didn’t thread another stitch.

‘Well that’s crap. He loves you,’ David stood, angry now.

‘Clearly he doesn’t though,’ Alexis’ voice wavered slightly. She attempted to hold her emotions back.

‘Oh my god. You’re in love with him aren’t you?’ David said again. He had known that Alexis liked Ted but hadn’t realised it was to this extent.

‘That doesn’t matter anymore. He’s gone and is going to marry someone else. Can we let it go please?’ Alexis looked at her brother, her heartbreak clear in her eyes. David just nodded, understanding that Alexis struggled to express her emotions as much as he did.

The best he could hope for her was that Ted would soon be forgotten. He promised himself that they wouldn’t speak of him again.

***

Again unfortunately wasn’t that long away. Another letter arrived from Rachel within the week. She wrote simply to say that they had all taken up residence in Toronto and had no plans on returning to Elmfield for the remainder of the season. Rachel also spent an uncomfortable amount of the letter praising Twyla.

‘Well Ted’s a moron then,’ David declared upon seeing the second letter.

‘He’s not though David,’ Alexis looked up from her hands.

‘He just doesn’t realise how you feel about him,’ Stevie added.

‘So what am I meant to do? Go to Toronto and tell him?’ she rolled her eyes.

‘That’s exactly what you should do,’ David said, an idea forming in his mind.

‘Don’t be stupid David,’ Alexis rolled her eyes.

‘No, he’s right,’ Stevie agreed.

‘Ok, then. You’re both crazy,’ Alexis stood and walked to the other side of the room.

‘Bob and Gwen live in Toronto,’ David stated.

‘Who?’ Alexis asked.

‘Dad’s brother,’ David replied. They weren’t particularly close with Bob and Gwen but knew that they could go there if they needed.

‘Go and stay with them. Let Ted know you’re there. Tell him how you feel,’ Stevie said. The more they spoke, the more David could see that Alexis was being convinced of the idea.

Once Alexis was convinced, they told Moira and Johnny. Johnny wasn’t sure, not wanting to send his daughter away. But Moira saw the benefits, again hoping that a proposal would follow soon after her arrival.

Four days after the letter arrived, Alexis had her bags packed and took a coach to Toronto. It was the first time she would leave her family since their arrival in Schitt’s Creek.

David knew she was nervous, but he squeezed her hand and made her promise to write. He hoped it would all work out in the end. Alexis deserved happiness, David hoped that she could find in with Ted in Toronto.

***

Two weeks passed and David got no letter from Alexis beyond her first saying that she had arrived safely.

David was worried about her. He wished he could be there supporting her but knew that it was something that she needed to do alone.

***

A week later another public ball was held. David didn’t feel like going but Stevie convinced him that since Patrick had left the area, Jake was almost sure to be there. David hated that she saw through him so easily but he finally agreed and dressed for the night.

And Stevie was right. Jake was there, the brass buttons on his red jacket shining, David blushing when Jake kissed him briefly on the cheek.

They spent the remainder of the night in each others company. David couldn’t remember enjoying himself so much. Especially not since his arrival in Schitt’s Creek. For once he didn’t even care about what his mother would have to say the next morning. He should have cared.

***

‘Honestly David. You couldn’t have sort out a partner with less prospects if you tried. Are you purposefully attempting to hurt me?’ Moira collapsed on the couch.

‘What does his prospects have to do with anything?’ David asked, frustrated.

‘His prospects have everything to do with it David,’ Moira sat up, ‘we no longer have the luxury of being able to be free with our hearts. If Alexis can’t secure Ted’s interest, you may be the last hope of this family.’

‘What about Stevie?’ David pointed at Stevie, who was attempting to be very interested in her book, but was clearly watching the argument unfold.

‘Stevie dear, you know how fond we are of you. But you haven’t shown much interest in finding a suitor,’ Moira said, her voice softening as it often did when she spoke with Stevie.

‘That’s fine Mrs Rose,’ Stevie replied with a smile.

‘But you David,’ Moira’s voice rose again, ‘you are too reckless. Jake is not a good match for you. I don’t want you proposing to that man.’

‘Eww, who said anything about proposing. We were just talking,’ David growled in frustration.

‘Talking all night David. I know what I saw. The town will be awash with gossip today because of your actions. You have embarrassed the family. I forbid it. Your father forbids it,’ Moira stamped her foot and stormed from the room.

David turned angrily to Stevie who was attempting to hide a laugh.

‘Shut up,’ David scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A letter finally arrived from Alexis. It wasn’t the news that David had been hoping for.

She wrote that she had paid a visit to Rachel but Ted hadn’t been home. She said that Rachel seemed distant and Alexis got the impression that she wasn’t welcome back.

Even without seeing Alexis’ face David knew how disheartened and upset she would be feeling.

He wrote her, encouraging her not to give up. That surely word of her being in town would reach Ted and he would come and see her. David hoped more than anything that he would be right.

***

Stevie, having just returned from town walked into the parlour looking ashen. David, alone, looked up at her quizzically.

‘David,’ Stevie said, her voice low.

‘What?’ David put his book down, a tightening in his chest signalled to himself that he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear.

‘David, I was just in town…’ Stevie held her bonnet in her hand, tugging on the ribbon nervously.

‘Spit it out Stevie. What’s wrong?’ David felt his knee begin to shake.

‘I saw Jake,’ Stevie looked away.

‘Ok…’ David replied.

‘I saw him with Wendy in town,’ Stevie said.

‘Who the fuck is Wendy?’ David felt his heart beating hard against his chest.

‘Wendy Kurtz. She’s going to inherit five thousand when her father dies,’ Stevie sat beside David.

‘And?’ David knew what this meant but he hoped it wasn’t true.

‘And he’s making his intentions pretty clear with her,’ Stevie placed a sympathetic hand on his knee, ‘I’m sorry David.’

‘Sorry? Why would you be sorry? He didn’t promise me anything. We weren’t anything to each other. If he’s going to run off with some older woman, then good for him,’ David’s voice went an octave or two higher than he would have liked but he made it through his declaration nonetheless.

‘Ok. Is there anything you need?’ Stevie asked. Somehow her being nice to him only made it worse.

‘Nope. I’m just going to read my book and move on,’ David picked his book up again and pretended to read. Stevie squeezed his knee one last time before getting up and leaving him alone.

David tried to shake it off. He pretended that it didn’t bother him that once again he was dropped to the side when a better offer came along but he still felt the pain of rejection. David felt angry at himself for thinking for just a moment that someone would be interested in him above all others. David was sure then, more sure than ever before he would never marry, and was doomed to spend the rest of his life hoping that relatives would support him. He decided his last hope lay on Alexis finding happiness.

***

‘You can’t keep moping around the house David,’ Johnny said over breakfast.

‘I’m not moping,’ David argued back, even though that was exactly what he was doing and hadn’t planned on stopping his moping any time soon.

‘A visit to Elm Valley with Roland and Joselyn might be exactly what you need dear,’ Moira pressed. He knew the real reason they wanted to send him, beyond getting him to stop moping around the house. Johnny tried so hard to maintain a good relationship with Roland, despite not being able to stand him half the time, because it was the only way he could do something that would hopefully encourage Roland to help out his family once he died. Johnny hated feeling powerless about the situation his family had found themselves in, so he managed it as best he could.

If Roland and Joselyn liked David, they were less likely to turn him and the rest of the family out of their home. That was the logic anyway, the reality remained to be seen. 

‘Fine,’ David threw down his piece of toast, defeated. It might be a nice break from having his mother harass him all day about his attitude.

***

A few days later David was packed and heading to Elm Valley to spend the week with Roland and Joselyn in the parish.

The parish was prettier than he imagined. Set back from the road, the small stone cottage was partly covered in ivy, a garden was planted off to the side

Joselyn came out on the front door and waved excitedly as David climbed from the carriage.

‘Welcome David. It’s so lovely having you visit. Roland’s just inside,’ Joselyn smiled.

David followed her inside, carrying his heavy bag with him.

‘Dave,’ Roland appeared from the parlour and shook his hand.

‘Thanks for having me,’ David forced a smile. He put his bag by the door, which was quickly collected by the maid. The parlour was smaller than the one at Rosebourn, but decorated nicely.

‘So how was your trip Dave?’ Roland asked sitting opposite.

‘Fine. The weather was good,’ David replied. He could already tell it was going to be a long week.

‘You arrived at the right time David,’ Joselyn spoke, ‘we’ve been asked to dine with Lady Ronnie this evening.’

David had no interest in spending his evening meeting new people but he knew how impressed Roland would have been with this.

‘Great,’ David clenched his fists on his knees, smiling through gritted teeth.

***

Ronnie’s estate at Elm Valley was unlike anything that David had ever seen. Even at the height of their wealth the Rose family their home was nothing like this.  _ Old money _ David thought as he glanced up at the stained glass windows. The estate was surrounded by a large garden, manicured perfectly.

As Roland, Joselyn and David walked through the garden towards the house Roland spoke about Ronnie and her family. She only had one daughter, Heather, who was a sickly girl. Ronnie was very specific about her interactions and protective of her.

‘You know Pat, from the ball,’ Roland spoke. David could only nod, ‘he’s meant to marry Ronnie’s daughter Heather.’

‘Oh?’ David’s interest piqued.

‘It’s been arranged since they were born,’ Joselyn added.

‘Good for them,’ David adjusted his top hat, turning his attention towards the house.

Inside David had to crane his neck to see the ceiling.

They were lead through the halls by a butler to a large parlour. The parlour was about four times larger than the one at Rosebourn. It was furnished the the most modern trappings, although not what David would pick for himself. If he ever had the change.

Ronnie sat proudly at the end of the lounge. Her hands folded neatly in her lap.

‘Lady Lee,’ Roland bowed excessively low.

‘Roland. Thank you for coming tonight,’ Ronnie made no move to stand up.

‘Lady Heather,’ Roland addressed a woman sitting quietly at the other end of the couch. David had barely noticed her. She was uncomfortably pale, her eyes distant. She wore all black, and didn’t seem interested in their presence. The only thing that David really noticed about her was her hair. Contrasted to everything else about her, Heather’s hair was beautiful. It was plaited into a thick braid down her shoulder.

Joselyn stepped forward and curtseyed.

‘And you must be David Rose,’ Ronnie turned her attention to David.

‘Lady Lee,’ David stepped forward and bowed.

‘Hello David,’ a voice came from behind him. David spun and saw Patrick standing by the window.

‘You know each other?’ Ronnie sounded surprised.

‘Patrick stayed near Schitt’s Creek for a while,’ David explained. Ronnie seemed satisfied with that answer and signalled for them to sit. David perched uncomfortably on the edge of the couch, glancing around the room. Patrick didn’t move from his position by the window.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Ronnie stared at the fireplace as if no one was there at all.

Thankfully though it wasn’t long before the butler reappeared and signalled that dinner was ready. David could only hope that the food was impressive.

‘Tell me David,’ Ronnie started from her seat at the end of the long table, ‘do you have any siblings?’

‘A sister… and a cousin who is like a sister,’ David twisted his hands nervously on his lap.

‘Are they older or younger?’

‘Younger,’ David replied hoping he wouldn’t be asked his age. Joselyn sat beside him, and Roland on the other side of her closest to Ronnie. Opposite was Heather and Patrick.

‘And do you think they are likely to marry?’ Ronnie studied David coldly.

‘I hope so,’ David laughed nervously, ‘marriage isn’t something that’s going to happen to me. But it could for Alexis and Stevie.’ He suddenly became very aware that Patrick was watching him across the table.

Ronnie’s questions came thick and fast. What his education was like. How many carriages his father keeps. How his family lost their wealth. It felt overwhelming to David. He wanted nothing more than to make an excuse and leave, but he knew he was trapped and there was nothing he could do to defer her questions. 

‘Do you play an instrument?’ Ronnie asked.

‘Not really. A couple of songs on the pianoforte. Alexis is a bit more musical than I am. She even wrote some songs,’ David replied.

‘You will play for us after dinner,’ it didn’t sound like a question.

‘Oh I don’t think anyone wants to hear that,’ David said, he could feel the colour draining from his face. He hated playing the pianoforte.

‘I insist,’ Ronnie replied coolly. David could tell she was not a woman to refuse. David looked up and met Patrick’s eyes. Patrick offered a small smile in sympathy, before dropping his gaze back to his plate.

David looked between Heather and Patrick. He couldn’t see any attraction between them, they could have been at two separate tables in two seperate houses the amount they interacted. Whenever their supposed wedding was due to take place, he could only imagine it wouldn’t be a joyful affair.

***

After dinner they retired to the parlour. David went to sit when Ronnie spoke.

‘You will play for us David,’ it again wasn’t a question.

David opened his mouth to protest before closing it again, realising it was pointless to argue.

He nervously approached the pianoforte, running his sweaty hands down the legs as he sat.

Staring at the keys, David tried to pick a song from his tiny repertoire that would both satisfy Ronnie and would not challenge his almost nonexistent skills.

He made a mistake in the first few bars of music and continued to fumble his way through, wincing each time his fingers hit the wrong key. Glancing up he saw Ronnie begin to speak to Roland and Joselyn, his music quite forgotten.

‘I didn’t realise you were visiting Roland,’ Patrick spoke. David hadn’t even realised he had approached the piano. The music halted for a moment, before he continued to play.

‘Just for the week,’ David said, glancing up from the keys.

‘I wanted to apologise,’ Patrick spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

David’s fingers faulted on the keys again. He glanced quickly to Patrick again and was met with sorrowful brown eyes.

‘Apologise?’ David asked, trying to not show he was impacted by Patrick’s presence.

'For the way I acted… in Schitt's Creek,' Patrick placed a hand on the piano, 'it was inappropriate. I'm sorry. And I'm embarrassed.'

'You… you don't have to be embarrassed,' David replied.

Patrick smiled asking, 'how is your family?'

'Good. Alexis is staying in Toronto with family. Maybe you've seen her?' David asked.

'I… I haven't no,' something that David couldn't recognise passed across Patrick's face.

‘Do you think Ted will be coming back to Elmfield in the future?’ David asked, his fingers moving awkwardly across the keys.

‘No,’ Patrick spoke quickly, ‘he isn’t planning on going back there again.’ An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but Ronnie called for him.

With a quick bow and a glance Patrick turned and rejoined the party.

***

It was late by the time David, Roland and Joselyn returned to the parish.

‘I think I’ll go to bed,’ David said standing in the hallway. Roland had already disappeared into his own room.

‘Patrick seems nice,’ Joselyn said untying her bonnet.

David grunted in reply, thinking of the contradicting stories he had heard about the man. Cruel or kind, he couldn’t tell.

‘He seemed interested with you David,’ Joselyn smiled. David narrowed his eyes at Joselyn.

‘I doubt that,’ David replied coldly.

‘He spent most of the night watching you. He might be meant to marry Heather but it looks like his eye might be on someone else,’ Joselyn winked at David.

‘He wears straight legged midrange breeches. He’s not into me,’ David responded.

‘Well it’s either that or he’s very interested in your musical skill, which no offence David but I doubt,’ Joselyn smiled before heading after Roland, leaving David standing in the hallway dumbstruck.

***

The following day David was sitting in the parlour hoping to get some privacy. Unfortunately, staying in a house with Roland privacy was an impossible dream.

‘Morning Dave,’ Roland sat heavily on the couch.

‘Roland.’

‘Last night was great, wasn't it? Ronnie really knows how to throw a dinner party,’ Roland said, half looking out the window.

‘So fun,’ David tried not to roll his eyes.

‘Patrick’s a great guy,’ Roland said.

‘Mmm,’ David nodded, unsure exactly how best to answer that.

‘You know he helped a friend of his out of a bad situation recently,’ Roland spoke.

‘A bad situation?’ David’s stomach dropped. 

‘He stopped his friend getting into a bad marriage. The lady was ‘disagreeable’ apparently,’ the more Roland spoke the more David felt faint. He was glad he had been sitting down when Roland started speaking. It could only be Alexis that he was talking about.

‘Do you know why she was ‘disagreeable’?’ David asked, holding his voice steady.

‘Something about her not being genuine,’ Roland continued to look out the window as he spoke.

_ Not genuine? _ David tried to process what he had heard. He knew that Alexis came on strong. He knew that her way of showing her feelings could appear unusual to some, but there wasn’t a moment that David doubted Alexis’ feelings for Ted. She loved him, and Patrick’s actions had torn him away from her. His actions had destroyed Alexis’ chance at happiness.

‘Jose and I are headed out for a while. You ok on your own Dave?’ Roland asked climbing to his feet.

‘Yep,’ David stared off into the distance. He faintly heard the door close and footsteps retreating on the driveway but then silence and David was left alone angry with his thoughts.

***

David wasn’t sure how long he sat in the parlour for, trying to understand and comprehend what he had heard.

He heard the hooves of a horse crunching on the gravel outside. The front door open and steps in the hall. But none of it really registered with David until Patrick appeared in the doorway.

‘Hi,’ Patrick spoke like he was out of breath. He gripped his top hat in his hand.

‘Hi,’ David replied, confused about his presence, ‘Roland and Joselyn aren’t here.’

‘I’m not here for them,’ Patrick replied. He took a breath and walked towards the mantle, placing his hat down.

‘I’ve been struggling with something for the past few months and I need to tell you,’ Patrick said.

‘Oh?’ David fidgeted uncomfortably on the couch.

‘I came here to see you… I had to see you. I tried to ignore my feelings… but I can’t. And even though your family and circumstances are poor, I can’t fight my feelings anymore. I don’t want to add more stress to your day but I need to tell you… I love you,’ It all came out in a rush of breath.

‘Excuse me?’ David’s brain raced to catch up and understand what he was hearing.

‘Marry me,’ Patrick said his voice barely above a whisper.

David couldn’t understand. Yes, people had tried to tell him that Patrick was interested in him, but he hadn’t seen it. And despite Patrick’s attempts at speaking with him, he had heard two stories know about Patrick that meant that, for David at least, Patrick couldn’t be the man he married.

He tried desperately to put his thoughts together. To form a reply.

‘I’m sorry you feel that way and that this has been a really hard decision for you. I didn’t realise,’ David said.

‘Is this your answer?’ Patrick clenched his fist.

‘Yes,’ David stared at his hands.

‘Are you making fun of me?’ Patrick asked.

‘No,’ David’s voice faulted.

‘So you… you don’t accept then?’ David thought he saw tears in Patrick’s eyes.

‘I’m sure all the reasons why you said this proposal was a bad idea will help you get over it,’ David spoke. An uncomfortable silence built between the two men.

‘Can you at least tell me why you’re rejecting me like this? With such disregard,’ Patrick’s voice shook.

‘Do you seriously think I could accept you after what you’ve done?’ David stood, anger running through him.

‘What I’ve done…’ Patrick furrowed his brow.

‘Do you seriously think I could accept you after what you did to my sister?’ David’s voice rose.

‘I…’ Patrick opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself.

‘Do you deny it? That you separated them? They loved each other. My sister was heartbroken. She still is heartbroken,’ David spoke through clenched teeth.

‘I don’t deny it,’ Patrick said.

‘Why? Why would you do that?’ David asked.

‘Because I didn’t think your sister actually cared about Ted. The way she acted towards him didn’t seem genuine,’ Patrick admitted.

‘Didn’t seem genuine?’ David was stunned. He saw how much Alexis loved Ted.

‘I saw them,’ Patrick argued, ‘it was obvious he cared about her more than she cared about him.’

‘That’s just how she is. She really cares about him,’ David pushed back.

‘Ted’s modest. He was convinced that she didn’t feel the same way for him,’ Patrick replied.

‘Because you suggested it,’ David waved his arms angrily.

‘I did it for his own good,’ Patrick replied, anger in his voice.

‘She loved him. She still loves him,’ David tried not to yell. He took a breath trying to control his emotions, ‘I guess you thought our lack of fortune had something to do with it?’

‘No. I wouldn’t say that about your sister… though…’ Patrick looked at his feet.

‘What?’ David pressed.

‘It was made clear that the marriage would be advantageous to your family,’ Patrick looked up slowly.

‘Did Alexis give that impression?’ David was stunned.

‘No,’ Patrick spoke quickly, ‘but the rest of your family--’

‘Wanting connection? Ted never seemed to have an issue with us,’ David spoke.

‘It wasn’t just that David,’ Patrick said.

‘What then?’ David snapped.

‘It was the way your mother acted, even sometimes your father. The way they pushed, acted so inappropriately trying to secure a proposal over anything else,’ frustration was clear in Patrick’s voice. He paused and spoke again, ‘you and your sister weren’t like this.’

‘And what about Jake?’ David asked. He needed to know why there were so many varying accounts of Patrick and how he would explain his cruel actions towards this man.

‘Jake?’ Patrick looked confused.

‘How can you justify your actions towards him?’ David’s voice was low, angry.

‘You’ve taken a big interest in him,’ Patrick narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

‘He told me about what happened. His misfortunes,’ David replied.

‘Oh, his misfortunes have been great indeed,’ Patrick sounded sarcastic. It only made David more annoyed.

‘You ruin him then treat him with sarcasm?’ David stepped forward, closer to Patrick.

‘So this is what you really think of me? Thank you for making this perfectly clear. Maybe you could have overlooked this if your pride hadn’t been hurt by my honestly.’

‘ _ My _ pride,’ David laughed bitterly.

‘Did you seriously expect me to be happy about your situation?’ Patrick asked stepping closer, his voice dropped.

‘And I thought you were meant to be a gentleman. From the first moment we met your arrogance, your superiority over others, made it clear that I could never marry you,’ David spat out the words with venom. Patrick pulled back like he had been slapped. 

There is a terrible silence between them before Patrick finally spoke, ‘I’m sorry David, for taking up so much for your time.’ Patrick grabbed his top hat and quickly left the room leaving David stunned.

***

David didn't know how long he sat there stunned, trying desperately to process what had just happened. David hadn't even thought Patrick was gay, let alone that he was interested in him.

When Roland and Joselyn arrived home David claimed to not be feeling well and excused himself.

Laying in bed that night he replayed the days events, thinking about everything that passed between himself and Patrick.

And while he wanted to be angry with Patrick, David found himself anything but. 

***

The following morning, desperate to escape the house, David went for a walk to try and clear his head.

The day was clear, a light breeze cool against David's skin. He breathed deeply trying to push the events of the day before from his thoughts. He wasn't successful.

In the distance he saw a man walking towards him. As the figure got closer David noticed the blue in his jacket. And finally it dawned on David just who he was watching walk towards him. Patrick.

It was too late to hide, as much as David wanted to. David knew that Patrick would have seen him. The best he could hope for was for a brief greeting as they passed.

David averted his eyes as Patrick got closer, he slowed, unsure what to do or say.

Glancing up he could see Patrick looking at him, stopping in the middle of the path. David had no choice but to stop too.

‘I’ve been walking for a while now hoping I’d run into you,’ Patrick grasped a letter in his hand, ‘please David… please read this.’

Patrick held out the letter, which David took with a curious hand. Looking back up to Patrick’s sad eyes David went to speak but Patrick simply bowed, turned on his heels and headed back the way he had come. Leaving David standing in the middle of the path more confused that he was before.

With a nervous hand David opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper. David turned and started reading the letter as he slowly walked back in the direction he had come.

 

_ David. _

_ Please don’t be alarmed on receiving this letter that I will be repeating the offer and sentiments that so disgusted you yesterday. I write this letter, not to pain you or to humble myself by dwelling on wishes that for both our sakes cannot be forgotten soon enough. I wish I could have left the matter alone but I just couldn’t without you having heard the truth. I’m sorry to do this to you but I need you to hear this. _

_ Yesterday you accused me of two very different issues that I have to address. Firstly, that I separated your sister and Ted, and secondly, that I ruined the prospects of Jake. Please let me set the record straight on both of these matters. _

_ I hadn’t long arrived in Schitt’s Creek when, like others, I noticed Ted’s attraction to your sister. It wasn’t until the ball at Elmfield that I realised just how deep Ted’s feelings had become. It was also at the ball that I learned that Ted’s attraction had given rise to the general expectation of marriage. It was spoken about like it was a certain event. I had never seen Ted like this before. But when I watched your sister, her attraction towards Ted didn’t seem genuine. It seemed like an act for her, that she enjoyed the attention he gave her but she didn’t return his feelings. _

_ You said I was wrong in this assessment, and for that I am sorry. You know your sister better than anyone so if what you say is true, and I now think it is, I have inflicted great pain on her and your resentment of me is not unreasonable. I judged her feelings for Ted and weighed that with your families want for connection and convinced Ted that her feelings were not as strong as his own. Rachel had similar concerns to my own and assisted in deterring him from returning to Elmfield. I admit that I persuaded Ted to question Alexis’ feelings and he resigned himself to that fact. The way I acted was inappropriate. If I have hurt your sister in this matter it was unknowingly done. _

_ In regards to the other matter, that of my acquaintance with Jake, I can only challenge what you have heard with the whole story. I’m unclear of what exactly he has accused me of but I will tell you the truth here. _

_ Jake was the son of the man who managed my father’s estate for many years. My father supported Jake through his schooling, and where his own father could not. He always thought highly of Jake, and had hoped he would join the church and had planned to assist Jake in joining this profession. As for myself, it has been many years since I had begun to suspect that he was something other than he was presenting himself to be. I had the opportunity to see him in unguarded moments that my father did not.  _

_ Here I must pain you again David. Whatever Jake has told you, I aim to reveal his true nature to you and hopefully allow you to understand his motives. _

_ About five years ago my father died. Even at the end my father thought highly of Jake and in his will asked me to ensure that Jake would have the means to enter into a profession in the church. He was also promised a thousand pounds upon entering the church.  Not long afterwards, he wrote to me stating that he had no intention of joining the church and demanded the money that was promised plus compensation for wages that the church had offered. He claimed he would instead study law. I knew that the interest earnt from a thousand pounds wouldn’t be enough to sustain him, but I hoped, rather than believed that he had changed his ways. So I agreed to his request and sent him the money. Three thousand pounds. _

_ After this I assumed all connection dissolved. I thought too poorly of him to invite him to visit my estate but soon learned that his claim of studying law was a ruse and finally free from restraint his life became full of idleness and excess.  _

_ For three years I heard very little from him. Then he wrote to me claiming that his life was bad and that the study of law had been unprofitable and that he was now wishing to return to the church. I refused this request, not wanting him to feel as though he could take advantage of me. I hope you can understand. His resentment of me was enormous and he took revenge by telling anyone that would believe him how I had mistreated him. I again stopped hearing from him, I am unsure how he lived during this time. Last summer he made the most painful incursion on my family. _

_ I will now tell you something that I wish I was able to forget, and only do so because I trust you will treat what I tell you with discretion. _

_ My sister, Twyla, is a sweet but naive soul. I was tasked with her care when my father died. Last year she was sent to Toronto to finish her schooling. It was here, away from me that Jake took advantage of the situation and went to Twyla in an effort to form a connection. He managed to persuade her so that she thought she was in love with him. She agreed to elope with him. I learned of these plans and managed to stop them only two days prior to the planned event. Jake fled once I arrived to stop this marriage and I managed to keep this secret so Twyla’s social standing remained in tact. Jake’s chief objective was clearly the thirty thousand pounds my sister is set to inherit. But I also suspect he had hoped on getting his revenge on me. _

_ David this is as honest an explanation as I can offer you as to my actions. I don’t know what falsehoods he told you, but I can only hope this helps to clear your opinion of both him and myself. _

_ I can only hope that your low opinion of me does not make you disregard this immediately. I am sorry I wasn’t able to tell you all of this yesterday, I was not in control of my emotions enough to explain it all clearly. _

_ I can only wish you every happiness. _

_ Patrick Brewer _

 

David found himself leaning against a tree, stunned, by the time he finished the letter. He read it a second and third time for good measure, trying desperately to comprehend the new information he had received. Everything he thought he knew about Patrick had been wrong.

While David still couldn’t agree with what Patrick had done in regards to separating Ted and Alexis, he understood his motivations and concerns.

It was however hearing the truth about Jake that rattled David to the core. He felt the authenticity in every word Patrick had written. David felt foolish for allowing himself to be tricked by Jake’s lies. It reminded him too much of his past life and he berated himself for being in that situation again. He promised himself that if he ever saw Jake again he wouldn’t allow himself to be drawn back into that world.

The more David thought about the letter the more he realised that his feelings towards Patrick, his bias against him, was based solely on false pretenses. He thought back to the day before when Patrick proposed.  _ I love you _ . David had only said that three times in his life. And never to a romantic partner. But it came so easily from Patrick, and now that the truth had been laid bare, David realised just how nice it sounded coming from Patrick. How right it felt.

Sitting on a nearby log David ran his hands over his face, his breath shuddering from his body. Too late he realised that there might actually be something there with Patrick. That if he hadn’t been swept away by his first impressions of Patrick and the stories from Jake, he would have seen Patrick more honestly. David was sure that after he rejected Patrick’s proposal yesterday there would be no way that Patrick would still be interested in him. David put his head in his hands, defeat washing over him.

It took David some time before he felt strong enough and in control of his emotions enough before he was able to stand and walk the rest of the way back to the parish. He was thankful that he was returning home the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

David felt relieved when he arrived home. Relieved that he would be able to hide himself away until he was fully recovered from his time with Roland and Joselyn.

As he walked in the door, he was greeted by Alexis and Stevie. Alexis had arrived home earlier that day.

The three sat in the parlour, Johnny and Moira had gone into town. David didn’t mention anything that happened between him and Patrick, nor what he had learned from the letter. He still needed time to process what he had learned.

Alexis admitted that she hadn’t seen or heard from Ted the whole time she was in Toronto. She got the distinct impression that Rachel was brushing her off. David didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth that he had learned from Patrick’s letter. He knew it would hurt Alexis more than she already was, so he decided to keep what Patrick had told him about Ted’s feelings and the ensuing circumstances to himself.

After all their stories had been shared Stevie mentioned that the militia were still in town.

‘Good for them,’ David replied. His desire to see any man in uniform having disappeared.

‘Did you guys want to come?’ Stevie stood.

‘I’m good thanks,’ David picked up a book that lay beside him.

‘I’m going to have a lie down. Have fun though,’ Alexis smiled weakly. David hadn’t seen her smile properly since Ted left Elmfield.

Stevie shrugged and collected her bonnet from the table before she left. David watched her walk down the path from his seat near the window, wondering if he should tell her what he had learned about Jake but also wanting to protect Patrick’s secrets.

***

‘You’ve been really quiet since you got back,’ Alexis said the next night as they climbed into their beds on opposite sides of the room.

‘I’m fine,’ David replied.

‘David. Did something happen while you were at Roland and Joselyn’s?’ Alexis sat on the edge of her bed, looking curiously at her brother. He looked back at her, weighing up whether to tell her what had happened. He decided on telling her some, but not all of the truth. He needed to get the weight of the secret off his chest.

‘I learned something about Jake while I was there,’ David said, sitting up straighter.

‘Oh?’ Alexis leaned forward, her interest piqued.

So David told her. All about how Jake wasted away three thousand pounds and went back to Patrick to demand more and when Patrick refused how Jake soiled Patrick’s name and reputation as much as possible. David decided to leave out the part about Jake attempting to elope with Twyla. He didn’t feel like that part of the truth was his secret to tell.

All the other information was enough for Alexis though, ‘ew! What an asshole,’ she commented when David finished speaking.

‘What should I do?’ David asked.

‘You can’t really tell anyone without people finding out it came from Patrick… why did he tell you anyway?’ Alexis replied.

‘I don’t know,’ David lied, ‘I guess he wanted to make sure I didn’t get caught up in Jake’s mess.’ David strugged, trying desperately to not fidget with the rings on his hands.

‘Well I’d keep it to yourself. Jake is after that Wendy woman anyway so won’t be bothering us anymore,’ Alexis was right. He didn’t want to create more drama for Patrick, not after how he had spoken to him on his visit to Elm Valley.

‘Are you ok about Ted?’ David asked.

‘Yeah… yep. He wasn’t interested. That’s ok,’ Alexis finished readying herself for bed. David bit his lips, fighting back the urge to tell her the truth that he was as in love with her and she is with him. But David knew it wouldn’t change anything, so instead wished her a good night and blew out the candle beside his bed.

***

‘My children will never marry,’ Moira wailed into her breakfast.

‘Isn’t it a little early for this particular guilt trip?’ David commented with an eye roll for good measure.

‘You would see us turned out onto the street when you’re father dies?’ Moira snapped.

‘Ok. Firstly dad’s fine, other than a little heartburn nothing is wrong with him. And secondly, I don’t see suitors lining up outside so…’ David dropped his spoon dramatically into his porridge.

‘I was invited to go to Elmshore yesterday,’ Stevie spoke, cutting through the tension in the room.

‘By who?’ Johnny asked, looking up from his paper.

‘Colonel Butani,’ Stevie replied, ‘the regiment are moving on and Ray asked if I would like to visit the coast while they are stationed there.’ David narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Stevie. 

‘I don’t know Stevie. That’s a long way away without someone to watch out for you,’ Johnny folded his newspaper contemplating what Stevie had just told him.

‘I’ll be fine,’ Stevie said, ‘Ray is a good guy and there are other women going there as well. It will be fun.’

‘Fun?’ David asked, his eyebrows lifting suspiciously. Stevie threw him a look in an effort to silence him, ‘I don’t think this is a good idea.’ And he didn’t. He loved Stevie like a sister, but he knew that her decision making skills could leave a lot to be desired at times. Which was saying something considering his own past.

‘I think it’s a wonderful idea John,’ Moira added.

‘Moira?’ Johnny looked at his wife.

‘There won’t be as many women at Elmshore as there is here. Our Stevie will stand out like the shining star she is. It’s a perfect place to meet a husband.’

‘I knew Ray a few years ago,’ Johnny said, ‘he was a reasonable man then. If not a little to prolific in his various business dealings. I think he’d take good care of Stevie.’

‘So I can go then?’ the excitement in Stevie’s voice giving away just how much she wanted this.

‘Of course she can go,’ Moira cried out. Johnny looked at his pseudo-daughter carefully.

‘Dad, this is a bad idea,’ Alexis added. Ever since David had told her what he had learned about Jake, she was as skeptical about the militia as he was.

‘Can I trust you Stevie?’ Johnny asked.

‘Of course,’ Stevie replied with a smile.

‘Fine. Then you can go… for two weeks only,’ Johnny nodded. Stevie’s smile broadened as David and Alexis shared a worried look.

‘We have to go to town to get you a new dress and bonnet,’ Moira stood, breakfast and prior guilt trip forgotten.

The rest of the week was filled with planning for Stevie’s trip to the sea.

David again attempted to voice his concerns but Johnny pushed them aside, reminding him that both he and Alexis had had their own adventures recently, leaving Stevie at home. It was her turn to go out into the world.

***

The day before Stevie’s departure, the family went into town to watch the militia leave.

David knew that not that long ago he would have been sad to see them leave. Now he was looking forward to never having to lay his eyes on their red coats again.

David stood watching the militia march through town on their way to Elmshore. His eyes fell on Jake, who lifted his hand in a small wave. David remembered what Patrick had told him in his letter and instead of responding turned away, refusing to acknowledge his presence. He didn’t see Jake’s reaction.

***

The following day Stevie followed behind the militia with other women from the town and Ray as their chaperone.

‘I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but that might not be good advice,’ David said as Stevie’s bags were loaded into the carriage.

‘I’ll be fine David. I just need some time away,’ she squeezed his arm as she climbed the steps of the carriage. Before the carriage pulled away she looked out the window and shouted, ‘see you in two weeks.’ And with a wave she was gone.

***

Three days after Stevie left, Bob and Gwen arrived from Toronto.

‘Oh yay,’ Alexis said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. The time she spent with them while she attempted to see Ted again had clearly been enough.

‘We were just passing through, heading on a tour of the countryside,’ Bob said.

‘That sounds like fun,’ David commented, only half listening.

‘Why don’t you join us David,’ Gwen offered.

‘Oh… no,’ David instantly began to attempt to backpedal.

‘Yeah David. Go and explore the countryside,’ Alexis fought to suppress a smile. David threw Alexis a sharp look, curling his lip in frustration at his sister.

‘Yes David,’ Moira nodded, ‘you have been moping since you returned from Roland’s. A voyage may do you wonders.’ David looked around the room and realised that there was no way he could get out of it.

‘Alexis would you care to join me?’ David asked.

‘I would not,’ she smiled sweetly.

And so it was decided that an unwilling David would join Bob and Gwen on their trip.

The three departed the following day, David begrudgingly climbing into the carriage and waving goodbye to his family. He could only hope that the week with Roland had steeled his resolve to survive this journey.

***

Four days into the trip and David was about ready to start walking back to Schitt’s Creek. He had almost zero time alone, and didn’t think he could sit through one more of Bob’s anecdotes.

‘Where are we?’ David asked, looking out at the world that went by outside the carriage.

‘Near Thornbridge I think,’ Bob replied.

‘What?’ David shouted, causing Bob and Gwen to jump, ‘why are were here?’ David knew that Patrick lived in Thornbridge. After how things were left between them, Thornbridge was the last place David wanted to be, he knew that he wouldn’t be welcome there.

‘We thought we would go and look at Thornbridge House. A Mr Brewer owns it,’ Bob said.

‘We can’t just turn up at his house like this,’ David said, his voice going uncomfortably high.

‘Don’t worry David, the barman this morning said that he wasn’t in the area at the moment and that his servant was accepting visitors,’ Gwen explained. David knew that it was common practice for servants to give tours of these grand houses when their masters were away, a way of increasing their income, but of all places, David felt like he shouldn’t be stepping foot into Patrick’s home, whether he was there or not.

‘Why don’t you drop me off before you go. I’m not feeling very well,’ David said, clutching his hands on his lap desperately.

‘You’ll be fine David,’ Bob waved him off. David slumped in his seat defeated.

***

As they entered the grounds David was struck by its beauty. The trees were perfectly lines, the grass cut evenly. Everything seemed in order. In the distance David could see woods, apparently perfect for hunting Bob noted. As they rounded the hill and the house came into view David huffed out a breath. It was one of the most beautiful homes he had ever seen. Huge in stature, the building was made of sandstone, carved in detail, overlooking a large lake.

_ This could have been mine _ , David thought, but the sadness he felt as he looked at the stunning house and forest around it wasn’t for a loss of income or status, it was for something deeper and as the carriage moved closer David closed his eyes and imagined soft brown eyes looking back at him.

***

David had to crane his neck to see all the detailing in the main entry hall of Thornbridge House. The servant, a respectable-looking elderly woman, explained the history of the house and how long it had been in the Brewer family. David wasn’t really listening, trying to imagine Patrick in those hallways and sitting rooms. He wasn’t sure he could imagine the man he knew in these grand halls.

David couldn’t help but imagine himself there, with Patrick. Imagine how it would be to walk around the gardens together, to sit on a couch together reading, David’s head on Patrick’s lap, to be happy there. David pushed those thoughts from his mind, attempting to focus on the servant as they followed her through the halls.

‘...he is the kindest master,’ she said as they walked through the large dining room, ‘he doesn’t like to make a fuss about it but he is so generous. He paid for my daughters schooling. Wouldn’t let me work the money off.’ David pictured the unassuming man he had met doing this. It was easy to imagine… now.

‘Here is his painting. A good likeness,’ she said. They stopped part way down a hall. Looking up David was met by a large painting of Patrick. He was looking off to the right of the picture, his brown eyes captured perfectly. Unlike so many other portraits, where the subject looks stern and powerful, Patrick looked welcoming and approachable.

‘Is it a good likeness David?’ Gwen asked.

‘Do you know the master?’ the servant enquired, intrigue in her voice.

‘Yeah… a little,’ David said, unable to pull his eyes from the picture.

‘Handsome isn’t he?’ she asked.

‘Yes. Very handsome,’ David nodded his head, his eyes were constantly being drawn back to Patrick’s own brown gaze.   
‘And this is Miss Twyla,’ the servant said, moving down the hallway. David forced himself to look away from the portrait of Patrick.

From the portrait, Twyla looked sweet. She smiled broadly and her long brown hair was pulled to one side over her shoulder.

‘Does your master stay in Thornbridge much?’ Bob asked.

‘About half the year. Not as much as I would like,’ she replied. She must be fond of him. Most servants would love having their masters away half the time.

‘If your master would marry, you might see more of him,’ Gwen nodded. A lump formed in David’s throat.

‘Yes, sir, but I do not know when _ that _ will be. I do not know who is good enough for him,’ she replied proudly. 

‘This is high praise,’ David said.

‘I say no more than the truth. I have never known him to say one angry word. And I have known him since he was four years old.’ Guilt ran through David, thinking about how harshly he had judged Patrick.

‘And he’s a good brother I assume,’ Bob said.

‘Oh the finest. Anything he can give to Twyla to make her happy he does it,’ she explained. David couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

The tour continued until they reached the back gardens of the house. David, feeling overwhelmed split off from Bob and Gwen and wandered down a different path, desperate for fresh air.

When he was far enough away, David found a bench that overlooked a tree covered hill.

Sitting David let out a heavy breath.

He hadn’t been sitting long when he heard footsteps. Coming, not from the garden as he might have expected but from up on the hill.

David saw Patrick first, walking down the hill along the path. The sight of Patrick, jacket gripped in his hand, no cravat and shirt two buttons undone, stole the breath from David's chest. His hair looked disheveled, like he had been running his fingers through it.

As Patrick drew closer he saw David, shock and pain playing across his face. David stood to greet him.

'Hi,' David said, his voice soft as his eyes travelled down to the exposed skin of Patrick's neck. He noticed the glint of sweat along Patrick's collarbone.

'Hi… I was just hiking,' Patrick explained touching the bare skin of his neck. David for a moment wondered what it would be like to kiss that exposed skin. He shook his head trying to push the thought from his head.

'We didn't realise you were home. I’m sorry. We never would have come if we'd known,' David felt his cheeks reddening.

'No it's ok. It's good to see you,' Patrick offered David a smile. David noticed a blush on Patrick’s cheeks that wasn’t there a moment before.

'You too,' David was sure Patrick would be able to hear his heartbeat, loud in his chest.

'Who are you here with?' Patrick asked.

'Oh, my uncle and aunt. Bob and Gwen. They've taken me on a tour of the countryside,' David replied.

'And are you enjoying yourself?' Patrick asked as he fiddled nervously with his jacket.

'Yeah. I mean I wouldn't say their company is the most thrilling, but it's been good,' David said.

Patrick smiled, a silence fell over them as they looked at each other. David wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t expected to see Patrick here at all.

‘Umm… let me just,’ Patrick said dropping his jacket onto the bench. He began to retie his cravat. David glanced once more at the exposed skin of Patrick’s neck before it was hidden beneath fabric once more. He pulled on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to smooth it down. David wanted to reach out and help, but held himself back.

‘Let me walk you back to your aunt and uncle,’ Patrick said.

‘You don’t have to do that. We shouldn’t even be here,’ David ducked his head.

‘It’s fine. I insist,’ Patrick smiled softly again. David nodded and began to walk beside Patrick.

As they approached Bob and Gwen the servant called out and approached Patrick.

‘I didn’t realise you were home sir,’ she said.

‘I came ahead a day early,’ Patrick placed his hand kindly on her shoulder, ‘I can show our guests around. You go and rest.’ She nodded and bid them farewell before heading back towards the house.

Patrick stepped forward and made his introductions to Bob and Gwen. They both seemed excited to meet him. As they continued to walk through the garden and forest, Patrick pointed out important features, asking them questions about their interests. Bob mentioned how he liked to fish, which prompted Patrick to invite him back to fish in the pond whenever he would like.

***

The sun was low in the sky by the time they returned to their carriage.

‘Would you like to come back tomorrow? Let me introduce you to my sister,’ Patrick said, his eyes remaining mostly on David.

‘Are you sure? Are we still in the area tomorrow?’ David asked, his voice shaking with an onset of sudden nerves.

‘I think we can delay our trip by a day,’ Bob replied, shaking Patrick’s hand.

‘Tomorrow then,’ Patrick smiled. He held his hand out to assist Gwen into the carriage.

David nodded a goodbye to Patrick but felt surprised to feel Patrick take his hand, helping him into the carriage. David looked back at Patrick, unsure what to say. Patrick simply nodded and turned and walked back towards the house. David watched him go until he disappeared from view.

The journey back to their rooms was filled with Bob and Gwen discussing how lovely Patrick was and their shared excitement for a return visit tomorrow.

***

The following day they returned to Thornbridge House for dinner, deciding to walk as the weather was warm. David was nervous about what reception he would receive from the others there, but guessed that Patrick had kept their interactions to himself.

As they are lead into the parlour Patrick stands and approaches happily.

‘Thank you for coming,’ Patrick smiled broadly. David surveyed the room. His eyes fell heavily on Ted and Rachel.

Ted smiled happily, ‘hey bud,’ he said as he shook David’s hand.

‘Hi Ted. Rachel,’ David smiled uncomfortably. He was then glad that Alexis wasn’t with him. He wasn’t sure how she would handle the shock of seeing Ted again.

‘And this is my sister Twyla,’ Patrick stepped back as Twyla practically ran forward.

‘I’m so excited to meet you,’ she beamed pulling a shocked David into a hug. He could only laugh. She was as sweet as she had been described.

‘You too. You’re brother talks so highly of you,’ David said once Twyla stepped back.

‘He’s biased,’ she smiled, swaying back and forwards to her dress swished across the floor.

‘Am not,’ Patrick nudged her.

They were soon moved from the parlour into the dining room.

‘Sit by me David,’ Twyla said pulling back her chair. David obliged, although it meant he was directly across the table from Patrick and Rachel.

David listened as Twyla told him all about her time at school in Toronto, nodding along happily. Occasionally he would look across the table and see Patrick and Rachel watching him, both with very different expressions on their faces.

‘So David,’ Rachel spoke in a quiet moment, ‘I heard that the militia has left Schitt’s Creek. That must be a great loss to  _ your _ family.’

David knew what she was doing. He knew that she wouldn’t explicitly say Jake’s name in front of Patrick and Twyla but the implication was enough. David glanced at Patrick and saw the pained expression on his face. David sensed rather than saw Twyla tense up beside him.

‘The militia aren’t really that important to  _ my _ family. Schitt’s Creek is nicer now they’ve left,’ David replied calmly. He was pleased to see Patrick’s expression return to normal after he dismissed Rachel’s comment. David refused to give Rachel the satisfaction of getting upset about the situation. Twyla took longer to relax, not meeting her brother’s eye for the first half of the dinner. David in reply, knowing what it was to feel so uncomfortable at a dinner table, made an effort to ask Twyla about herself and her interests until she was smiling again.

David survived the remainder of the evening without many more remarks from Rachel. After dinner Twyla dragged David into the parlour, wishing to show him her talents on the pianoforte.

David happily sat and turned the pages of the music as she played, only forgetting to turn or turning too early a handful of times. He looked up to see Patrick from across the room, watching them. David blushed and looked back to the music.

‘Thank you for sitting with me David,’ Twyla said between songs.

‘I don’t mind. It’s nice actually,’ David smiled, turning the page again. He was starting to enjoy Twyla’s company. It was a welcome change from the dramatics of other people in his life.

***

As the evening drew to a close Patrick insisted on arranging a carriage and accompanying them back into town. David attempted to protest but was silenced by Bob readily agreeing.

Patrick stepped out of the parlour to arrange the carriage, David noticed that minutes later Rachel also excused herself.

‘And then I told Gwen the carriage wheel was on backwards,’ Bob laughed. No one else seemed to get the joke.

‘I’m going to get some fresh air,’ David stood, excusing himself from the room.

He walked down long halls looking for the exit, when he heard people speaking. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to pry, it was none of his business, but he found himself pausing by the door when he heard familiar voices.

‘David looks so ill today,’ Rachel commented, ‘winter has really altered him.’

However much Patrick must have hated to discuss David with Rachel he said, ‘I didn’t notice him looking any different.’

‘I can’t say that I’ve ever seen the appeal in David,’ she spoke, ‘his features are so dark, and those big eyebrows. I remember when we first saw him you said that you couldn’t imagine who would be attracted to him.’ David remembered that moment.  _ I wonder what type of person he attracts _ . He remembered being so angry and hurt by that comment. But now he thought back on it, it was more a comment about Patrick himself than anything else. Rachel was remembering what Patrick said very differently, to fit her own ideas and agenda.

‘That isn’t quite how I remember it Rachel,’ Patrick replied, ‘and since then David has really shown how special he is.’ David heard Patrick’s footsteps disappear.

David walked quickly down the hall, not wanting to be caught listening to something he shouldn’t have.

Finding an exit, David stood outside breathing in the cold air.  _ How special he is _ . David knew he shouldn’t have heard what he did, but he didn’t regret it either.

Leaning against the railing David looked out over the pond, the stars reflecting against the surface.

‘Beautiful isn’t it?’ a voice came from behind him. David turned to see Patrick standing in the doorway.

‘Very,’ he replied.

‘I wanted to thank you for what you did for Twyla tonight,’ Patrick said.

‘I didn’t do anything,’ David shrugged his shoulders.

‘You did though. Ever since… well you know, she’s acted differently. Tonight, I think you made her feel like her old self again,’ Patrick smiled down at his hands.

‘Well in that case. You’re welcome,’ David replied.

After a minute of silence Patrick spoke again, ‘so the carriage is ready.’

They walked together in silence to the carriage. Bob and Gwen are already seated inside, Ted, Rachel and Twyla stood outside.

‘It’s good to see you again Ted,’ David said, bowing slightly.

‘You too bud,’ Ted smiled. He opened his mouth to say something more, but clearly deciding against it nodded his head and stepped back.

‘Rachel. Always a pleasure,’ David bowed again. Rachel dipped her head in reply but didn’t say anything.

‘Thank you for being my music partner for the night David,’ Twyla beamed, she twisted herself so her dress flowed around her.

‘I think partner might be a bit generous there,’ David smiled.

‘Maybe next time you can play me something,’ Twyla suggested.

‘I think that’s a terrible idea. And if you heard me play you’d think the same. But I’m happy to turn the pages for you anytime,’ David bowed a final time before climbing into the carriage.

‘I won’t be too long,’ Patrick said before climbing in behind David.

As the carriage rolled away from the house Twyla waved excitedly.

‘Come back soon,’ she shouted.

Bob and Gwen fell asleep in the carriage within minutes of the journey starting leaving David and Patrick to sit in silence together, side by side for the remainder of the journey. David noticed that Patrick’s hands were clenched tightly into fists on his lap,

***

When they arrived back at their lodgings, Patrick escorted them inside.

David was no more than two steps in the door when a housekeeper approached him and thrust two letters into his hand.

‘They’re from Alexis,’ he said, turning the envelopes over in his hand.

‘We’ll let you read them. We might take a turn around the street,’ Gwen said.

‘I’ll walk you out. Good night David,’ Patrick smiled before following them outside.

David walked to his room and opened the letters. His blood ran cold as he read over their content.

 

_ David. _

_ Something terrible has happened. It’s about Stevie. She has run off and eloped with Jake! I hope that his character has been misunderstood, but after everything you have told me I don’t think that is the case. He must know that dad has no money to offer him. Mom is devastated. She is saying that this will be the ruin of us all. _

_ Stevie left a note for Ray saying that she and Jake were to be married. They snuck out in the middle of the night and their absence wasn’t discovered until the next morning. It was too late by then. I have to get back to Mom. She is taking this as well as you might expect. _

 

David quickly finished the first letter before picking up the second. His heart thumping wildly in his chest.

 

_ David. _

_ You should have received my first letter by now. Since writing we have learned more information. I don’t even know where to start. _

_ As bad as a marriage between Jake and Stevie would have been, the reality is much worse. We suspect that the marriage has not happened at all. We have heard from someone close to Jake that he apparently never intended on marrying Stevie in the first place. _

_ Ray has been searching for them, but it appears they got off the carriage somewhere and have disappeared. I can’t bear to think about what Jake’s plans are with Stevie. Is she lost to us? Ray said that Jake is not a man to be trusted. We knew that already though. _

_ I’m glad you aren’t here to witness what is happening David. However, I need to ask, how long until you return? Please come back as soon as you can. Dad is leaving for Toronto immediately with Ray to try and find Stevie. I don’t know what he plans to do if he finds them. But Ray has to go back to Elmshore by tomorrow evening so can’t stay on to continue the search. I hope it doesn’t take that long to find her. Bob is needed to continue to search, so I hope you are back here soon. _

 

David felt stunned. He couldn’t imagine why Stevie, of all people, would decide to run away with Jake. As far as he was aware there wasn’t anything between them.

He realised that if Stevie were not found soon, or not married, that as a family they would be ruined. No one would even think about marrying himself or Alexis once the news of this story spread. Their family name would be destroyed

Forcing himself to his feet, David ran from his room, through the lodging and into the street, in a desperate attempt to find Bob and Gwen and arrange transport back to Schitt’s Creek as quickly as possible.

As David turned the corner, tears stinging his eyes, he ran straight into Patrick.

A sob escaped David, overwhelmed with the situation. Patrick stepped forward and appeared to reach for David before dropping his hands back to his side.

‘David, are you ok? What happened?’ Patrick asked, concern spread across his face.

‘It’s Stevie,’ David said, his body starting to shake, ‘she’s run away… with Jake.’

If it was possible Patrick’s face went even more pale.

‘What?’ When?’ Patrick gently reached for David’s elbow, pulling him into a side street, out of sight of prying eyes.

So David told Patrick everything. Patrick carefully took the letters from David and scanned them, listening as David explained what happened.

‘Is it certain? Are you sure they’re married?’ Patrick asked.

‘They left Elmshore together. We don’t know where they are,’ David wiped a tear from his eye.

‘What’s being done to bring her home?’ Patrick asked, his voice heavy with concern.

‘My dad’s gone to Toronto to try and find them. Alexis asked for us to come back as soon as possible,’ David said, his voice shaking, a few tears escaping and running down his cheeks.

‘This is my fault,’ Patrick said as David finished speaking burying his head in his hands.

‘How?’ David asked, lifting his head from his hands.

‘I should have told everyone about Jake. Told everyone what he did, but I kept it secret. And now he’s doing it again to your family. I’m so sorry David,’ Patrick reached out and placed his hand softly on David’s arm.

David shook his head, ‘you didn’t do this. I should have told her.’

‘This isn’t your fault David. Is there anything I can do?’ Patrick asked.

‘No. I need to find Bob and Gwen. I need to get home,’ David looked into Patrick’s eyes, ‘I’m sorry I have to go.’

David turned and walked away, leaving Patrick standing alone in the alleyway. David could still feel Patrick’s touch on his arm as he continued to search for Bob and Gwen.

***

The journey home was rushed. They journeyed overnight, struggling to sleep as the carriage travelled quickly along the uneven roads.

By the time they arrived at Rosebourn, David was completely ruined. He had barely slept and was full of worry for Stevie.

Alexis was running down the steps of the house even before the carriage had come to a stop.

‘Any news?’ David asked as he rushed from the carriage, Bob and Gwen soon followed.

‘Apparently they are in Toronto. Dad hasn’t been able to find them though,’ Alexis looked as exhausted as David felt.

‘We’ll keep going and join your dad there,’ Bob said. They quickly went inside to freshen up before the rest of their journey.

‘Do I want to know how mom is?’ David asked.

‘How do you think David?’ Alexis replied, ‘she only gets out of bed, to climb into the wardrobe. She hasn’t stopped crying since we first heard.’

David took a deep breath and walked into the house, heading straight for his mother’s room.

The curtains were pulled closed, no fire or candle was lit inside.

‘Mom?’ he called into the dull light.

Then he heard it. The slow sob, that quickly built itself into a wail. He saw that the bed was empty, the covers pushed back.

Moving to the large wardrobe, David knocked lightly on the door.

‘Can you come out please?’ David asked. He was used to his mother’s fits of hysteria, but with the real concern now, he half wanted to climb in with her.

‘Why? This has decimated any chance this family may have had to pull itself from the quagmire of this town,’ her voice reached him muffled by the timber and her own tears.

‘Bob and Gwen are here,’ David doubted that would encourage Moira from her hiding but he continued, ‘they’re about to join Dad in Toronto. Did you want to see them before they left?’

‘I can’t see anyone David,’ she screeched back.

David left her room to see Bob and Gwen off. They waved solemnly at the gate as their carriage pulled away.

With some effort from David and Alexis, they managed to convince Moira to come out of the wardrobe later that night. She rested in bed, sobbing about how the family had been destroyed.

‘No one will marry you now,’ she cried.

‘That wasn’t really an issue before anyway,’ David replied sarcastically perched on the edge of her bed.

‘Why don’t you get some rest Mom? We’ll let you know as soon as we hear anything from Dad,’ Alexis stood indicating for David to follow.

In the parlour, Alexis shut the door and leaned against it.

‘Oh my god David, she’s too much,’ Alexis complained. They sat in silence for a time, David wishing he could work out how to fix the situation.

‘I should have told her about Jake,’ David said into the silence.

‘I doubt that would have helped. We had no way of knowing that she would run off with Jake. I didn’t even know they were interested in each other,’ Alexis replied playing with her hair. David could only shrug. He didn’t often keep things from Stevie, in fact she knew things about himself before him most of the time. So he felt angry at himself for keeping the truth about Jake from her.

***

Every day at Rosebourn was a day of anxiety; but the most anxious part of each was when the post was expected.

Over the following days letters arrived from Johnny saying that he is still unable to find Stevie or Jake. It seemed that they had gone into hiding.

He seemed sure however that they were somewhere in the city, so was focusing his search there.

Roland arrived soon after and David was thankful that Moira was still in her room.

‘Stevie has always been trouble. And now she’s gone and ruined the family's name,’ Roland said. David looked angrily at Roland, annoyed by the way he spoke about Stevie. He knew that Roland only cared because it impacted him and that if it had happened to another family he would be gossiping with the best of them about the woman’s downfall.

Alexis looked just as frustrated, as Roland, even in his apparent frustration, still found time to survey the house as if he owned it already.

***

Another day passed before another letter from Johnny was delivered.

They had managed to coax Moira down to the parlour, she sat under a large blanket, that's only purpose appeared to be giving Moira something to throw over her face when she suffered another fit of heightened emotion.

When the letter arrived they all rushed to read it. Leaning over Alexis’ shoulder they read the short message from Johnny.

‘It just says he’s coming back,’ Alexis said vexed.

‘He doesn’t say whether he’s found Stevie at all,’ David commented.

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ Moira said.

They knew it would be a long anxious wait until his return with any news, and hopefully Stevie in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

As the carriage carrying Johnny trundled along the road and up towards Rosebourn, Alexis, David and Moira stood anxiously on the steps waiting for news, craning to see if Johnny was alone or had Stevie with him.

It felt like an eternity before Johnny stepped out of the carriage and looked at his family. He was tired, almost beyond recognition, worn down by the time away from home.

‘Now Moira, please leave it alone tonight,’ he said, holding up his hands.

‘Leave what John?’ she said as though she didn’t already have plans to cause a scene no matter what happened next.

Johnny shook his head and stepped to the side. Stevie climbed out after him.

Relief washed over David. He’d missed her and was glad to see her here. He prayed that Jake wasn’t a step behind her.

‘Hey,’ she nodded. Johnny shut the carriage door behind her, a clear indication that it was just the two of them returning. David’s relief only increased.

Moira began to demand an explanation from Stevie, but Johnny simply placed his hand on his wives shoulder, shaking his head. Moira fell quiet, realising just how tired her husband appeared.

Stevie walked to her room and closed the door.

‘What happened?’ David asked.

‘I don’t know. She just came to my room yesterday morning with her bags and said she is ready to go home,’ Johnny explained.

‘Did she marry him?’ Alexis asked.

‘No… thank god,’ Johnny ran his hands over his face.

‘I’m confused…’ Moira said.

‘Bob must have found them and paid Jake a lot of money to leave her alone,’ Johnny said.

‘You think?’ Alexis asked.

‘Absolutely. Jake could have done a lot more damage. Bob must have paid him a couple thousand pounds to send her back to us,’ Johnny commented.

‘A couple thousand?’ Moira was stunned.

‘At least. He’d be an idiot to accept anything less,’ Johnny replied.

‘Does Bob have that kind of money?’ David asked.

‘I don’t know what to tell you. All I know is she said she doesn’t want to talk about it. All that matters is she’s back and she’s ok,’ Johnny walked into the house.

‘I’m relieved she’s back. It’s just a shame she wasn’t married,’ Moira said.

‘Oh my god Mom,’ Alexis rolled her eyes, following after her father.

***

It wasn’t until the next morning that Stevie reappeared.

She walked with David around their small garden and told him why she had run off with Jake.

‘I just wanted some fun. I was never going to marry him,’ Stevie said.

‘Did you love him?’ David asked.

‘God no. Only Jake can love Jake,’ Stevie scoffed, ‘he was just a bit of fun. Nothing more.’

‘Why did you come back then?’

Shrugging her shoulders, Stevie looked away from David, ‘just decided it was time.’ David didn’t particularly believe that story, but decided to let it rest. He trusted Stevie and knew that when she was ready she would tell him the truth.

With Stevie’s return the family’s reputation was no longer in jeopardy. David didn’t really care about their reputation for himself, having accepted again that he wouldn’t marry, but he was pleased that Alexis’ and Stevie’s futures wouldn’t be jeopardised.

***

As David sat alone in the Rosebourn garden, he let his mind wander. And like he had been prone to do lately, when he let his mind roam, he thought about Patrick and how his opinion of the man had changed so drastically since they first met.

David’s instant dislike for Patrick, based on a misunderstood comment, had pushed him into judging Patrick harshly, often more harshly than he deserved. Now he realised just how unfairly he had acted towards Patrick. He still didn’t agree with his actions around the whole Ted and Alexis situation but he could sympathise. Alexis was a hard person to read and understand, and without his years of experience with her David would likely make a similar snap judgement about her behaviour.

David thought about how kind Patrick seemed to be with those around him, especially his sister. How highly those around him spoke of him.

David thought about when he ran into Patrick after finding out about Stevie running off with Jake, and how he so tenderly touched David’s arm in an effort to comfort him and how kindly he had spoken to him. He thought about earlier that night when Patrick watched him and Twyla at the pianoforte, a small smile on his lips, his brown eyes shining in the light.

It dawned on David that if Patrick were to propose again that he would say yes. David knew however that Patrick wouldn’t renew his sentiments, especially after what had happened with Jake. David felt a sense of loss for a future that only he was guilty of rejecting.

He was glad he never told anyone about the proposal, because if he did he would now have to tell them about how wrong he had been about his feelings for Patrick this whole time.

***

It took about a week after their return from Toronto for Stevie to begin to return to her normal self. David had missed the sarcastic comments and banter that they shared.

Alexis seemed greatly improved by Stevie’s return too. He still caught her looking forlorn at times but a conversation with Stevie always seemed to cheer her up. He couldn’t imagine two women being more different, yet they got along well.

David sat at the table in the parlour writing a letter when he looked up and noticed that Stevie was staring at him.

‘What?’ David asked.

‘Nothing,’ Stevie replied with a smirk. David frowned at her and attempted to go back to his letter. It didn’t work however, because he could still feel Stevie’s gaze on him.

‘Oh my god what?’ David dropped his pen.

‘Patrick paid Jake to leave,’ Stevie admitted.

‘What? I didn’t even know he was in Toronto,’ David was shocked. He hadn’t even suspected that Patrick had been involved. He’d assumed that Patrick would stay as far away as possible from any situation involving Jake.

‘He was the one who found us,’ Stevie said, ‘he told me what Jake did to his sister, and paid him to leave me alone.’

‘Why? Why would he do that?’ David asked, his mind racing.

Stevie smiled and gave David a knowing look before mouthing the word ‘love,’ and holding her hands to her chest.

David looked at her stunned, screwing his face up in disbelief.

‘He… he doesn’t love me,’ _anymore_ David thought but didn’t say.

‘He certainly didn’t seem interested in anyone else's attention,’ Stevie commented.

‘Patrick just didn’t want Jake messing up your life,’ David looked away.

‘Why would Patrick care about me at all, if not for the fact that I’m your best friend and basically your sister,’ Stevie cocked her head, challenging David to reply. David didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t understand why Patrick would want to help Stevie in that situation.

‘I’m going for a walk,’ David stood, his letter abandoned. Stevie just smiled shaking her head as David left the room.

David fought against the spark of hope starting inside of him that maybe, even after everything that had happened between them, Patrick still had feelings for David. He had hoped that a walk around the garden would clear his head, instead he couldn’t get his mind from turning back to Patrick and what he had done. David tried desperately to think of every other reason that Patrick would go to the effort and financial loss he did to help Stevie. Every possibility he came up with felt forced in comparison to Stevie’s explanation that he was still in love with David.

David tried to take solace in the fact that he would likely never have to see Patrick again and feel overwhelmed and confused by his feelings again. He hoped he could just bury his feelings away and pretend they didn’t exist.

***

‘He’s back,’ Moira screamed, running into the parlour.

‘Who?’ David asked.

‘Ted! He’s come back to Elmfield,’ David instantly turned to look at his sister.

‘Love that for him,’ Alexis replied unconvincingly.

‘John you must go and visit him,’ Moira cried.

‘Absolutely not Moira. I think we’ve had enough of that situation after he left so abruptly last time,’ Johnny remarked, his voice stern.

‘John you have to,’ Moira said.

‘If he wants our society he can come to us,’ Johnny stood and walked from the room, closely followed by his wife.

‘You ok Alexis?’ David asked as soon as their parents were out of hearing.

‘Yep. I’m over him,’ Alexis forced a smile, ‘I’m actually going to go for a walk for a bit.’

David watched her go.

‘Well that’s a fucking lie,’ Stevie commented, ‘you Rose’s and your unrequited love.’ David could only huff out a breath in reply and return to reading his book.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Ted had come alone. While David wanted nothing more than to see Patrick, he wasn’t sure he could face him knowing what had happened between them.

***

Ted arrived at Rosebourn the following day. David suspected he would come, so wasn’t surprised. David heard of his arrival before he saw him.

‘He’s here,’ Moira shouted from the front window, ‘Alexis, I hope you are looking presentable.’ David watched as Alexis smoothed her dress down her knees, and adjusted her hair over her shoulder.

‘And he has someone with him… who is that?’ Moira commentated. David felt his heart beating faster in his chest, ‘oh it’s that Peter fellow.’

‘Do you mean Patrick?’ Stevie offered, looking at David with an eyebrow raised.

‘Yes, that’s what I said. Patrick,’ Moira took a seat as they climbed the steps and were welcomed into the house.

David kept an eye on Alexis, she looked paler than normal as they waited with apprehension and hope before the two men would appear in the doorway of the parlour.

As they entered, David noticed a blush appear high on Alexis’ cheeks.

They both bowed as they entered the room.

Ted seemed both pleased and embarrassed to be there, he fumbled for what to say. Patrick stood patiently behind his friend.

The room was silent for a moment before Moira spoke, ‘it’s been a long time since you went away Ted.’ David noticed that Moira had completely neglected speaking with Patrick, he looked towards Patrick. Catching his eye, Patrick turned his head with a light cough.

‘Yes, much too long,’ Ted spoke to Moira, but continued to look towards Alexis.

‘We began to become afraid you wouldn’t come back. But we are glad to see you now. Doesn’t my Alexis look well?’ she said. David watched the blush on Ted’s own cheeks bloom.

‘Yes. Very well,’ he smiled, clearly unsure how to proceed and whether his affections would be welcomed.

‘And what brings you back to Schitt’s Creek?’ Moira asked.

‘We’ve come to see some of the wildlife,’ Ted said, ‘the birds mainly. I’ll be here for a few weeks at least.’

‘We’ll once you’ve seen them all on your property, please feel free to come and see what we have at Rosebourn.’

‘Thank you,’ Ted said.

‘And we must have you over for a family dinner soon,’ Moira pressed.

‘I’d like that. But we better be going,’ Ted bowed and awkwardly left the room. Patrick bowed and followed his friend.

Moira waited until they had left before walking to the other room to report their visit to Johnny, likely in grueling detail.

‘I’m glad that’s done with,’ Alexis laughed uncomfortably.

‘What’s done?’ David asked, moving closer to her.

‘You can’t think I’m still in love with him now,’ Alexed said, playing with the ribbon on her lap.

‘I think you are at real risk of making him as much in love with you as ever,’ David replied honestly. Alexis offered her brother a weak smile before turning back towards the window, deep in thought.

***

Days later Patrick and Ted returned for the promised dinner. Moira arranged the seating so that Ted and Alexis sat beside one another. David sat opposite between Patrick and Stevie.

‘How’s your sister?’ David asked.

‘She’s fine,’ Patrick replied shortly.

‘Is she still at Thornbridge?’ David enquired.

‘Yes,’ Patrick barely looked at David to reply. David’s heart squeezed in his chest. It felt clear to him that Patrick no longer had any interest in David. David clenched his fist on his knee, trying to control his emotions and the regret he felt. He nodded his head uncomfortably and turned his attention back to his meal. Stevie watched him from the corner of her eye but said nothing.

On the other side of the table Ted and Alexis talked excitedly with Moira and Johnny showering Ted with compliments and questions about himself.

After dinner they retired to the parlour.

‘So Alexis tells me you use to be a stage performer,’ Ted said sitting on one of the couches. Moira lit up. If there was one guaranteed way to Moira Rose’s heart it was asking about her time as an actress.

‘I played Emily St Aubert in a production of _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ to full houses in Toronto,’ Moira said, ‘critics said my performance was unlike anything they had seen in this realm.’

David scanned the room. He’d heard this story so many times he could quote it. Patrick stood near the fireplace, half listening to Moira and half watching the flames. David stood and walked towards him. Patrick looked up as David approached, he couldn’t read the expression of Patrick’s face.

‘I wanted to thank you---,’ David started, but Patrick held up his hand.

‘Don’t. Please don’t say anything else,’ Patrick’s voice was low so only David could hear.

‘Oh… ok,’ David replied. Patrick looked at David then moved away to sit beside Stevie.

More than anything, David wanted to leave the room, make some excuse and not come back until they had left. But he knew that if he did that he would have to listen to his mother complain for days about how rude he had been.

Deciding it was easier to feel humiliated and dejected about how Patrick had spoken to him, David took a seat at the table and tuned out his mother’s story. It didn’t matter anyway. He knew the night, and any subsequent visits would be focused on Alexis and Ted. David promised himself that he would get through this, if nothing else for his sisters sake. He decided that she deserved the happiness he himself couldn’t find.

***

Ted and Patrick continued to visit over the coming days. Moira, certain that a proposal was imminent, orchestrated situations to give Ted and Alexis as much time alone as possible.

The blush on Alexis’ cheeks each time Moira talked about a proposal, showed David that it was exactly what Alexis was hoping for as well. And while he would miss his sister when she married and moved from their home, he wanted that happiness for her too.

Then one day Ted came alone.

David was sad to see that Patrick hadn’t come with him, despite the fact they hadn’t really spoken since the dinner, but excited as he could guess why he would leave his friend at Elmfield.

For once Moira didn’t see his arrival and announce it to the house. David showed Ted inside, noting just how nervous he looked.

‘Alexis is in the parlour,’ David said without being prompted. Ted smiled and offered a nervous thank you before heading towards the parlour. David watched him enter and close the door.

David smiled, knowing that within minutes Ted would propose, making Alexis happier than she has been in a long time.

David took a turn in the garden, enjoying the peacefulness of the day. He knew that once the proposal was made and the engagement announced Rosebourn would be anything but quiet.

Upon his return to the house, he walked by the window looking into the parlour. Pausing for a moment, he saw Ted and Alexis, standing by the fireplace. The smile on Alexis’ face and the tears that rolled down her face said it all. David watched as Ted reached up a hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

David walked away, leaving the couple in their moment of privacy, a lump in his throat, at the thought of his sisters happiness.

By the time David walked up the steps it became clear to him, by the excited screams of his mother, that Ted and Alexis had announced their engagement. All he hoped for was her happiness.

‘Engaged! I knew she wasn’t this beautiful for nothing,’ Moira grabbed David as he walked in the door.

‘Congratulations I guess,’ David smiled, Alexis blushed as he pulled her into a hug.

‘I can’t believe it. I don’t deserve this,’ Alexis said in his arms.

‘You do Alexis,’ David squeezed his sister tight.

‘Why can’t everyone be this happy?’ Alexis laughed stepping back. Ted smiled and shyly takes Alexis’ hand. David turns to see Moira clinging to Johnny, sobbing happily. David wondering if her reaction was happiness for Alexis or happy that someone in this family was finally getting married. He suspected a little of both.

‘You’ll be really happy Alexis,’ Johnny beamed, so pleased to see his daughter’s happiness.

The family celebrated for the remainder of the day, Ted never leaving Alexis’ side.

When, however, it did come time for Ted to depart, he promised to return tomorrow. Alexis walked him outside, giving the couple a final moment alone for the day.

Upon her return Johnny wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulder, ‘I think your happiness will exceed your income.’

‘Exceed their income? John he’s worth five thousand a year,’ Moira pointed out. David and Stevie shared a knowing glance. Moira would never change. They wondered how long this engagement would keep her happy before she turned her attention back to David and Stevie.

When word spread about the engagement many called the Rose’s the luckiest family in the world, though only a few weeks prior when Stevie had first run away, they had been generally proved to be marked out for misfortune.

***

One morning, around a week after Ted’s proposal, the sound of a carriage drew the Rose’s attention to the window. It was too early in the morning for visitors and the carriage and horses were unfamiliar to all the family. Ted, who had arrived not long before, suggested to Alexis that they take a walk, as he suspected no good could come from a surprise visit from a stranger. The two left the dining room quickly.

Due to the angle of the windows they couldn’t see who had arrived. Instead they returned to their seats to await the announcement of their unknown guest.

Moments later, the dining room door swung open and in walked Lady Ronnie. David felt his stomach knot.

‘This is… Lady Ronnie Lee of Elm Valley,’ David managed as she took a seat at the table.

‘I hope you’re well David. I guess that woman, is your mother,’ Ronnie indicated towards Moira.

‘I am yes,’ Moira replied, unsure exactly what to make of this unannounced visitor.

‘And is this your sister?’ Ronnie turned her attention to Stevie.

‘More or less,’ David replied.

‘You have a very small garden here,’ Ronnie said after a short silence.

‘Nothing compared to Elm Valley, I’m sure,’ Moira said.

‘This sitting room must get horribly hot in summer, facing the way it does,’ Ronnie noted. Moira assured her that they didn’t use the room in the heat of summer.

After several more insults to the family, Ronnie stood, ‘David, come take a turn with me in the garden.’ David stood, offering Stevie a shrug in reply to her raised eyebrows.

David followed Ronnie outside, completely confused about the purpose of her visit.

‘You can be at no loss David, to understand the reason that I journeyed here. Your heart and conscience must tell you why I’ve come to see you,’ Ronnie spoke after several minutes.

‘I think you’ll find you’re mistake. I have no idea why you decided to grace us with your presence,’ David couldn’t think of a single reason this woman would be interested in talking to him.

‘David, you should know by now that I won’t be messed around. I am always sincere and frank with a person, and I will remain so now. An alarming rumour has reached me concerning yourself,’ As Ronnie spoke David shook his head in confusion, ‘I was told that not only your sister was on the cusp of an advantageous marriage, but that you, David, would in all likelihood soon be engaged to my nephew, Patrick. Now I know that this is a scandalous lie, and I would not insult him in assuming there is any truth in it, I decided to come and see for myself and make my sentiments clear.’

David felt himself go pale as Ronnie spoke then blush with astonishment and disdain. He took a breath to compose himself and spoke as calmly as possible, ‘If you believe this to be impossible, I’m not really sure why you came all this way. What are you hoping to achieve by being here?’

‘I’m here because I want these rumours universally denied,’ Ronnie replied, the irritation in her voice growing.

‘You coming all this way to Rosebourn, to see me and my family is more of a confirmation of the rumour, don’t you think? If such a rumour even exists,’ David replied quickly.

‘If? Are you trying to tell me you’ve never heard of this rumour? That it hasn’t been circulated widely by yourself and your family,’ Ronnie leaned forward in frustration.

‘I’ve never heard of it,’ David said in all honesty. He had no idea how a rumour like that would have started, he certainly hadn’t told anyone about the proposal.

‘And there is no basis to it?’ Ronnie pressed.

‘You said that you would be frank with me. I never promised the same. You can ask me something I don’t want to answer,’ David replied. He felt insulted by Ronnie’s demands and treatment of him, but determined to stand his ground.

‘I demand to be told the truth David. Has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?’ Ronnie turned in frustration.

‘You’re the one that said it was impossible,’ David was aware he was provoking her, but didn’t care.

‘And so it should be. It must be. But you may have drawn him in, created an infatuation that made him forget what he owes to himself and his family. You could have drawn him in,’ Ronnie stared at David.

‘If I had, I’d be the last person to admit to it,’ David said smugly.

‘Do you have any idea who I am David? I have never been spoken to like this in my life. I am almost his nearest relative in the world and am entitled to know what is going on,’ Ronnie cried out. David was thankful they were out of earshot from the house, otherwise he was sure his mother would be listening.

‘But you aren’t entitled to know what’s going on with me. And the way you’re acting doesn’t really make me want to tell you anything,’ David snapped back. Ronnie looked stunned.

‘Let me make myself understood David,’ Ronnie stepped forwards, all of a sudden appearing larger than she was, ‘this match, which you seem likely to aspire to, can never happen. Never. Patrick is engaged to my daughter. Now what do you have to say?’

‘Only that if that’s the case, you have no reason to think he would propose to me,’ David replied.

Ronnie paused, attempted to find the right words, ‘the engagement between them is a peculiar one. From their birth they have been intended for each other, planned by his mother and myself. Do you really not care about these plans?’ Ronnie pressed.

‘I’ve heard all of this before. But if Patrick decides he doesn’t want to marry Heather, why can’t he make another choice? And if for whatever reason I was that choice, why wouldn’t I accept him?’ David’s throat went dry as he spoke as if a proposal hadn’t already been rejected between the two.

‘Because honour forbids it. Do not think for one second that his family, myself included, will accept you if he decided to marry you. The alliance would be a disgrace to the family. Your name would never be spoken by any of us,’ Ronnie spat angrily.

‘Whoever Patrick decides to marry will, I’m sure, be very happy and you hating them won’t matter to them at all,’ David replied.

‘Tell me once and for all, are you engaged to Patrick?’

David took a breath, trying to control his emotions, ‘No… I’m not.’ It wasn’t a lie.

‘Do you promise never to enter into an engagement with him? Ronnie spoke more rationally, clearly feeling calmer than before.

‘I won’t promise you anything. You’ve insulted me in every way possible. Please leave,’ David felt defeated. Having his biggest secret and regret, rejecting Patrick, thrown around for all of society to discuss was overwhelming to him.

‘Never in my life…’ Ronnie looked stunned, but after a moment staring at David like that, she turned and stormed back towards the house and her waiting carriage.

David followed, slowly behind, allowing a large gap to form between them so by the time he entered the house, she was in her carriage.

‘What was that about?’ Moira asked.

‘Nothing,’ David mumbled in reply. He all of a sudden felt exhausted. The last thing he wanted to do was attempt to explain what had just happened to his family.

‘Nothing? She looked positively furious when she walked through. You must tell us what happened David,’ Moira pressed.

‘I said nothing happened. She won’t be back. Can we just leave it alone?’ David knew there was no hope of that.

‘Just tell us David,’ Alexis commented, having returned from her walk with Ted.

‘Oh my god. Leave me alone,’ David shouted, the emotions of the day flooding over him. He turned and ran from the room into his bedroom, where he locked the door.

Throwing himself onto his bed, he could hear Moira and Alexis shouting at him to come out and explain himself to them.

As David attempted desperately to drown out his family, his mother still pounding on the bedroom door, he thought about Patrick. David’s feelings for him had developed and grown since he had read his letter. Finally free of the prejudices that he held against Patrick, his true feelings were able to grow. But David recognised that he ruined his chances with Patrick. And maybe he could have lived with that, spending the rest of his life burying himself in books, trying to forget his lost opportunity for love, but now that his family knew, or at least suspected the truth, he would have to go the rest of his life with it publically hanging over him. He knew that Moira would bring it up as often as she brought up her desire for him to marry. It was one thing to berate himself over his mistake, it was entirely something else to be reminded of it by everyone he knew.

Finally the banging on the door stopped, and David was able to close his eyes and rest.  He knew that eventually his family would want answers to Ronnie’s visit, but until then he could rest and eventually, despite the early hour David was able to drift off to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams of blue jackets, kind eyes and filled with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

David woke, hoping that for once his family would stay out of his business. His hopes lasted about three steps out of his bedroom door.

‘David, can I see you for a minute?’ Johnny asked. David groaned and followed his father into his study.

‘What?’ David asked, already frustrated.

‘I didn’t realise that two of my children were on the brink of marriage. It seems like congratulations are in order,’ Johnny said leaning on his desk.

‘Wha--- what are you talking about?’ David asked, already regretting getting out of bed and wondering if it was possible to retreat back there for the day. Or the week.

‘I got a letter from Roland this morning. He says that you’re engaged to a gentleman but doesn’t name him,’ David shakes his head as Johnny speaks, ‘Is this what Ronnie was here about yesterday? Are you engaged to Patrick?’

David felt light headed all of a sudden. The thought that Patrick’s proposal could become common knowledge, and would haunt David for the rest of his life was overwhelming. He couldn’t bare to think how the information would impact Patrick.

‘I’m not engaged to anyone,’ David replied as best he could.

‘But that’s what Ronnie came to talk to you about isn’t it?’ Johnny asked.

‘Yes, but there’s no engagement,’ David said, taking hold of the back of a chair to steady himself. All of a sudden his house felt suffocating.

‘Ok,’ Johnny said, looking at the letter again, ‘What did you want me to do with this?’

‘Burn it. I don’t want to hear about it anymore,’ David turned and left the room, desperate for fresh air.

***

In the days following Ronnie’s visit to Rosebourn, Ted continued to visit, however Patrick began to come with him.

For the first few days, Patrick ensured that he was never alone with David, so David could never ask about how the rumour about the engagement started, or to assure Patrick that he wasn’t the one spreading it.

One day however as Ted, Alexis, Stevie, Patrick and David walked through the woods near Rosebourn, Patrick looked at David and slowed. David, understanding what he was doing also slowed. The two men watched as the other three members of the party disappeared around a bend in the path.

David stopped and looked nervously at Patrick. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Anger? Derision? Pitty?

‘I never told anyone about… about the proposal,’ David said, wanting desperately for Patrick to know that it wasn’t through him that the rumour started.

The tiniest hint of a smile played across Patrick’s lips, ‘I know that David. I told someone I probably shouldn’t have. Do you know Ray Butani?’ David nodded, ‘I didn’t mean to say anything, it just sort of happened. I’m sorry that Ronnie came and spoke to you like she did. That wasn’t fair,’ Patrick wrung his hands nervously.

‘Don’t apologise. After everything you’ve done for my family, please don’t apologise,’ David said, taking a step closer. Patrick looked up to David, confusion spreading over his face.

‘I don’t… I didn’t,’ Patrick fumbled nervously. David bit back a smile at seeing Patrick’s nerves, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

‘Thank you for what you did for Stevie and I’m guessing Alexis too,’ David said.

‘You know I did it for you don’t you David? I’d do anything for you,’ Patrick replied, his eyes soft and full of emotion.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ David could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks.

‘I think that I do. I wanted to,’ Patrick glanced around them. David studied his features.

‘Well thank you,’ David offered him a smile.

‘When I heard from Ronnie, she told me what you said to her, and it caused me to hope, like I’d never let myself hope before. I knew that if your feelings were the same as they were when we saw each other in Elm Valley, you wouldn’t have any problem telling Ronnie that,’ Patrick said.

‘You’re right. You know enough about my personality to know that if I’m happy to insult you to your face, I’d do it to your relatives as well,’ David huffed a laugh. Patrick smiled for a moment.

‘Did my letter help change your opinion of me?’ Patrick asked.

‘Yeah. It helped clear some things up,’ David replied.

‘Did you destroy it?’ Patrick began to wring his hands again.

‘No. But I can,’ David promised. If Patrick needed that he would do it immediately.

Patrick stared at David, his eyes soft and gentle, David swallowed nervously under his gaze, but shifted closer again.

‘You’re too generous to waste your time with me. But I need to tell you David,’ Patrick began, ‘that my feelings for you and my wishes haven’t changed. I need you to know that. One word from you and you never have to hear me discuss it again.’

David felt his mouth go dry, his eyes stung with unshed tears. Something he had dared not hope for, had been sure was lost to him, was being offered again. He had been sure that Patrick would never even speak to him again, let alone tell him that his feelings were still as they had been.

‘And if my wishes have changed?’ David asked taking a step closer to Patrick, he glanced down quickly to Patrick’s mouth.

‘Then I would need to tell you how much I love you and how I never want to be separated from you again,’ Patrick leaned closer, so they were only inches from each other.

‘I think I can work with that,’ David said with a smile. David leaned forward, an almost imperceptible movement. Patrick glanced down at his lips.

Reaching up David cupped the side of Patrick’s face, his fingers pressing into the back of Patrick’s head, pulling him closer. Their lips met. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle, yet full of passion.

They pulled back from the kiss, their lips barely parted but Patrick breathed his questions, ‘marry me?’ David could only laugh with happiness, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, David knew he had never before felt as happy as he felt in that moment.

‘Yes, It’s a yes, I love you,’ David said, not quite believing that those words so easily left his mouth.

Patrick smiled and leaned forward to capture David’s lips again.

This time the kiss was heated, the passion that they felt, from the moment they met, poured into that kiss. David traced his tongue against Patrick’s lips, gentle searching, wanting to be as close to this man, _his fiance_ , as possible.

Patrick opened his lips and greeted David’s tongue with his own. He moaned into the kiss, David’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick ran his hands under David’s black jacket, pressing his fingers into the strong muscles.

When they finally broke apart, desperate for breath, they both smiled, arms still clinging to each other.

‘I should probably go and ask for your families blessing,’ Patrick said.

‘Let’s not spoil this by getting them involved yet,’ David replied, running his hands along Patrick’s shoulders.

‘Tomorrow then?’

‘Perfect.’

David and Patrick walked fingers entwined, David could practically hear his mother’s screams when he announced his engagement. But for once the thought of his mother’s reaction - overreaction - didn’t terrify him. He knew that Patrick would be by his side. And with him there, David knew everything would work out.

***

‘Where did you get to this afternoon David?’ Alexis asked as she brushed her hair. Stevie sat on the end of the bed. David felt himself blush as he bit back a smile.

‘Umm… Patrick and I are engaged,’ he said.

Alexis turned in her chair, ‘what? You don’t even like Patrick.’

‘Oh but he does,’ Stevie said slyly.

‘Since when?’ Alexis asked.

David took a seat and told them everything. From their meeting at the ball, to Patrick’s first proposal and the letter Patrick gave him at Elm Valley. It was late into the night by the time he finished speaking.

Alexis rose from her seat and lightly slapped David’s arm, ‘Oh my god David. Why didn’t you tell me? Mom’s going to freak out.’ From her smile David could tell how happy she was for him.

Stevie beamed knowingly, ‘I told you he was a pretty eligible bachelor.’

***

The following morning Patrick’s arrival with Ted was announced as most things are in the Rose household, via Moira shouting about it.

‘That Patrick fellow has come back with our Ted. One must wonder why he persists on invading our abode,’ she cried. Alexis and Stevie gave David a sympathetic look. David didn’t care what his mother thought. She didn’t know the truth, he did.

‘David, you have to distract him today. Take him for a walk into town or something,’ Moira said, ‘Ted needs to spend time with Alexis without his friend handing over his shoulder.

‘Fine,’ David said, struggling to bite back a smile.

‘Patrick,’ David announced not long after they walked in the door, ‘the blossoms are particularly beautiful today. Would you like to join me and see them?’

‘Yep,’ Patrick stood. Moira gave David a very unsubtle thumbs up as the two men headed outside.

As they walked, hand in hand once they were out of sight of the house, they agreed that Patrick would speak with Johnny at some point in the evening. David said he would prefer to tell his mother, unsure exactly what her reaction would be. He suspected however that his wealth would outway any bias that Moira held.

***

Later in the evening, after dinner, Johnny stood and excused himself to his study. Moments later Patrick stood and followed him out the door, offering David a smallest smile before he disappeared. David’s heart fluttered nervously in his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure what Johnny’s response would be. David knew he was level headed enough to handle the proposal on a level that Moira Rose would never reach, but he hoped that whatever the reaction was didn’t frighten Patrick too much.

Patrick appeared again a short time later. He didn’t look at David, but seemed calm. A few minutes after he returned, he approached David, who was sitting at the table, and leaned in close, feigning interest in David’s novel, ‘go and see your father. He’s in his study.’ David felt Patrick’s breath against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

After Patrick moved away, David stood and walked to his father’s study.

There he found Johnny pacing, his hand scratching his chin, deep in thought.

‘David. Have a seat,’ Johnny sat opposite, ‘what are you doing? Are you out of your mind? I thought you hated him.’

David wished he could take back everything he had said about Patrick before he had realised his mistake. He thought that if only his opinion had been more moderate, his family would not be so stunned and questioning about the proposal.

‘I know you are determined to be with him, David. He is rich, to be sure, you will have more clothes and carriages than Alexis. But will that make you happy?’ Johnny asked, leaning forward in his chair.

‘Is your only objection that you think I don’t care about Patrick?’ David asked.

‘None at all, if you really liked him…’ Johnny replied.

‘I do. I do like him… I love him,’ David said, tears welling in his eyes, ‘you don’t know what he’s really like. What he’s done.’

‘What did he do?’ Johnny queried. David realised too late that he had said something he shouldn’t. But he trusted his father, so told him everything that Patrick had done to help Stevie and how his own feelings for Patrick changed and developed and grew.

‘I’m so happy for you David,’ Johnny smiled broadly when David finished speaking, ‘I don’t think anyone is more worthy of your love than he is. You deserve all the happiness in the world.’

David smiled as he returned to the parlour. Patrick looked up as David entered the room, an equal smile forming on his own lips.

David collected his book and moved to sit beside Patrick on the couch, keeping a respectable distance.

‘Was he ok?’ Patrick breathed so only David could hear.

‘Very ok. I’ll tell my mom tonight,’ David whispered, pretending to read his book.

When Ted and Patrick went to leave later that night, Patrick leaned over and kissed David quickly on the cheek, while Johnny and Moira were turned to address Ted.

Johnny shook Patrick’s hand firmly, but didn’t say anything about the engagement as they bid farewell, promising to return tomorrow.

After they left, David followed his mother to her room. He sat on the end of her bed waiting for her to turn her attention to him.

When David told her, she cried out. It soon became evident that she was happy, probably more so because she knew what Patrick’s finances were like.

‘Oh David! How rich and happy you’ll be. And Patrick is so handsome and charming. So tall!’ Moira shouted excitedly, ‘you must forgive me David for having disliked him. But ten thousand a year! A house in town. You will be radiantly happy.’ David just nodded along as Moira listed all the monetary things that he would now have access to. David decided it wasn’t worth, then, pointing out that he would have accepted Patrick’s proposal if he had been a pauper. He wasn’t marrying Patrick for his wealth.

***

‘So when did you realise you loved me?’ David asked as he sat under a large tree with Patrick’s arm resting over his shoulder, David’s back pressed into Patrick’s chest.

Patrick thought for a moment before he answered, ‘I couldn’t tell you the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which started me loving you. It was too long ago, but I think I was in the middle of it before I even realised I’d begun.’ David could only laugh as Patrick pressed a kiss onto David’s shoulder.

‘And how will you tell Lady Ronnie the news of our engagement?’ David asked, he knew she would be furious.

‘I’ll write her a letter as soon as we get back to Rosebourn,’ Patrick said, kissing David’s temple.

Ronnie was incredibly upset by the marriage, but David and Patrick didn’t care. Through their union, they both achieved something, neither thought was possible. A committed relationship with someone that loved them for them. David couldn’t wait to start his new life with Patrick, not because of any wealth or social prestige that he received, but because he had found a man who loved him, body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> 


End file.
